La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid
by yami ni hikari
Summary: Non non c'est toujours moi Cora qui l'écrit !! C'est juste un petit changement qui me prend :) ! Par vengeance on est prêt à tout ! si vous voulez en savoir plus venez lire ;-)
1. Default Chapter

La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid 

Base : GW

  


Genre : yaoi, POV de Duo

  


Couple : ?

  


Notes : ils ne sont pas à moi

  


Bonne lecture ^____________^

  
  


La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

Par Cora

  


Chapitre 1

  


Je m'appelle Duo Maxwell, j'ai 16 ans, je suis lycéen et j'habite en France. Ma famille est l'une des plus riche de France. Ma mère est morte deux ans après ma naissance et c'est mon père qui m'a élevé. Je vais dans une école privée. A côté de moi, en classe, se trouve mon meilleur ami Quatre et nous attendons, à présent, notre professeur. Nous sommes au milieu de la classe, du côté fenêtre. Bien sûr c'est moi qui squatte le coin fenêtre. Ca m'énerve d'attendre le prof.

  


-Qu'est ce qu'il fait ? Fis-je avec une moue boudeuse.

  


-Je ne sais pas Duo.

  


-Si j'avais su, j'aurai pris le temps pour venir.

  


-C'est sûr, me répond Quatre avec un grand sourire.

  


La porte s'ouvre sur notre professeur.

  


-Désolé de mon retard mais j'étais dans le bureau du proviseur. Aujourd'hui, nous allons accueillir un nouvel élève. Tu peux entrer.

  


La porte s'ouvre sur un garçon d'origine japonaise. Il a les cheveux en bataille et des yeux cobalt. Il regarde l'ensemble de la classe puis s'arrête en me voyant.

  


-Je vous demanderais d'être gentil avec votre nouveau camarade. Comment t'appelles-tu ? 

  


-Heero Yui

  


-Bien tu peux aller t'asseoir. Il y a une place derrière monsieur Maxwell. Dit-il en montrant de la tête.

  


Il s'avance vers nous et s'assoie juste derrière moi. Je le sens qui me fixe, je sens son regard posé sur ma nuque. Pourquoi me regarde t-il de cette façon ???????????

  


Le cours passe très lentement comme d'habitude. La cloche sonne et tout le monde se précipite dehors. 

  


-C'est quoi le prochain cours ? Demande-je.

  


-Sport, me répond Quatre

  


-J'adore ce cours, j'espère qu'on va encore faire du basket. 

  


-Ne t'inquiète pas. On devrait se dépêcher si on ne veut pas être en retard.

  


-Vi. Fis-je avec un grand sourire.

  


Nous voilà dans les vestiaires en train de se changer. Le nouveau me fixe toujours. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne me lâche pas des yeux comme ça. Mais je n'aime pas ça et, j'ai l'impression qu'à force de me regarder aussi fixement je vais finir être brûler de partout.

  


-Ca ne va pas Duo ? Me coupe mon ami.

  


-Si, si. On y va.

  


-Oui.

  


Nous filons hors du vestiaire et attendons les autres sur le terrain d'athlétisme. Nous sommes tous dehors, le temps est parfais pour faire du basket.

  


-Aujourd'hui nous allons faire du basket, nous dit le professeur.

  


-Chouette, crie-je.

  


-Duo, me fit mon meilleur ami sur un air de reproche.

  


-Je vais faire les équipes, dit le professeur.

  


Quelques minutes après je fais partie d'une équipe et Quatre de l'autre mais le nouveau est dans la même que moi et je n'aime pas ça. Le match commence et je sens toujours son regard posé sur moi. On joue pendant une trentaine de minutes. Pour finir c'est notre équipe qui gagne, grâce à Heero. 

  


Voilà la fin des cours approche, nous retournons au vestiaire et nous nous rhabillions. 

  


-Tu fais quoi après les cours ? Demande-je à Quatre

  


-Je vais à ma leçon de piano me répond t-il

  


Nous sortons des vestiaires et on va au cours suivant. Au bout d'un quart d'heure un surveillant nous annonce que notre professeur est absent. 

  


-Génial on a fini les cours, je m'exclame 

  


Quatre appelle sa mère pour la prévenir que nous avons fini et je fais de même avec mon père.

  


Nous sortons de l'école, les parents de Quatre sont déjà là. 

  


-A demain Duo, fit-il en montant dans la voiture.

  


-Oui a demain !

  


Il s'en va et quelques minutes plus tard mon père arrive. Je le rejoins et nous partons vers notre maison que nous atteignons en peu de temps. Nous n'habitons pas très loin du lycée quand on y va en voiture.

  


Je rentre et je vais directement dans ma chambre. Je pose mon sac et m'allonge sur mon lit dans l'espoir de comprendre le nouveau et son attitude. Quelques instants plus tard mon père rentre dans ma chambre après avoir frapper.

  


Il vient s'assoire près de moi et commence à parler.

  


-Fils, Je dois partir pour un voyage d'affaire qui va durer deux semaines. Tu seras seul mais j'ai pris des dispositions. 

  


-Oui père.

  


-Bien mon fils

  


Il s'en va. Je serai seul. Pour la première fois de ma vie mon père ne sera pas là. Bon il est vrai qu'avec les gardes de la maison se dire seul est un bien grand mot mais c'est le principe qui compte.

  


Le soir venu mon père s'en va après avoir donné les dernières instructions aux gardes.

  


Je regarde des films d'horreurs pendant toute la soirée quand tout à coup plus rien. Les plombs ont du sauté. J'entends des bruits de pas pressés dans le couloir. Ma porte s'ouvre violemment sur des hommes que je n'ai jamais vus. L'un d'eux m'attrape alors que je tente de m'enfuire face à ces inconnus, et m'assomme. 

  
  
  
  


Quand je me réveille, je suis dans une chambre que je ne connais pas. Je veux me lever mais je suis attaché au lit, j'essaye d'enlever les menottes mais je ne fais qu'empirer les choses mes poignets sont en sang. J'entends une porte s'ouvrir, je tourne la tête vivement pour voir qui est mon bourreau et je le reconnais

  


-Heero ?

  


-Hn.

  


Il s'approche de moi et me dit d'une voix glaciale :

  


-Promets-moi que tu n'essaieras pas de partir si je te détache pour te soigner.

  


Je ne dis rien et me contente d'hocher la tête. Je sens ses mains qui détachent ces fichues menottes. Il prend l'un de mes poignets blessés et commence à le désinfecter. Ses mains sont douces. Quelques minutes plus tard, il a fini.

  


-Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Demande-je.

  


-Tu le sauras bien assez tôt répond-il toujours aussi glacialement.

  


Il s'en va après m'avoir rattacher au lit. Quelques heures plus tard, il revient avec de la nourriture, il se dirige vers moi pour me détacher. Il me pose le plat sur les jambes et je regarde attentivement le plat.

  


-Il n'y a pas de poison dedans, mon père a besoin de toi.

  


Je mange donc ce qu'il y a dans mon assiette.

  


-Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Redemande-je.

  


Il allait me répondre quand une voix grave s'éleva derrière lui

  


-Ne lui répond pas mon fils. Ordonna son père puis reprit en me regardant.

  


-Tu ressemble vraiment à ta mère quand elle était encore en vie.

  


-Vous connaissiez ma mère ??? M'étonne-je.

  


-Oui mon garçon, elle devait être à moi si seulement ton père n'était pas venu me la voler.

  


-Quoi ? demande-je

  


-Oui, ton père m'a volé celle que j'aimais mais j'ai décidé de prendre ma revanche sur la personne qu'il aime le plus. 

  


En disant ces paroles il s'approche de moi et me dit : 

  


-Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser.

  


Il s'en va après avoir ordonné à son fils de me rattacher.

  


-Je suis désolé me dis Heero d'une voix plus basse et douce.

  


Il sort de la pièce et je me retrouve seul et je commence à avoir peur. Je tremble et je commence à pleurer. Je finis par m'endormir épuisé par toutes ces émotions qui me submergent.

  


Je sens quelqu'un me secoué, j'ouvre doucement les yeux et j'aperçois Heero qui essaye de me réveillé.

  


-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Fis-je encore à moitié endormi.

  


-Mon père m'envoie te chercher pour que je t'emmène prendre un bain. Il me détache, me prend par la main et me conduit hors de ma chambre. Je reste docile je ne veux m'attirer les foudres de mes kidnappeurs.

  


Nous arrivons dans la salle de bain, la baignoire est déjà pleine.

  


-Déshabilles-toi ! M'ordonne-il.

  


Je fais ce qu'il me demande après de longues minutes d'hésitation. Je rentre dans l'eau, elle bien chaude. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir et puis se refermer à clé. Il a emporté mes vêtements en plus. J'en profite pour me laver aussi les cheveux, à ce moment là, j'entends la porte se rouvrir et il réapparaît avec d'autres vêtements à moi. Je le regarde surpris.

  


-Les hommes de mon père ont pensé à te prendre des vêtements.

  


Je sors du bain, m'essuie et m'habille en vitesse. Ils ont même pensé à prendre ma brosse. Je commence à démêler mes cheveux. Ca fait un mal de chien tellement il y a de nœuds.

  


Heero s'approche de moi, me prend la brosse des mains et commence à les démêler, mèches par mèches. Une heure après mes cheveux sont bien lisses et je refais ma tresse. Nous sortons de la salle de bain et on se dirige vers une autre chambre. 

  


-C'est la chambre de mon père me dit-il. 

  


Je commence à trembler et il me fait entrer de force dans la pièce. Elle est grande et bien décorée. Heero me dirige vers le lit, j'essaie de m'échapper. Je n'aime pas ce type. Mais il me maîtrise rapidement et m'y attache. La porte s'ouvre et son père rentre.

  


-On va pouvoir s'amuser maintenant dit-il avec un sourire sadique.

  


  


A suivre...

  


Voilà j'ai fini le premier chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aimez. 

  


Un petit commentaire est le bienvenu.

  


@+ tard

  


Cora

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. chapitre 2

****

Base : GW

Genre : Yaoï, lemon (viol), POV de Duo et POV d'Heero

Couple : A votre avis

Notes : Les persos ne sont pas à moi. 

****

Notes 2 : Attention ce chapitre contient un viol !!!!!!!!!! Si cela vous choque ne lisez pas !!!!!!!! Pour les autres, bonne lecture ^_________^

Merci pour vos reviews, je vous adore. 

Réponses aux reviews :

Azaléa : Merci copine voici la suite ^_____^

Fèn : Merci pour tes encouragements, j'espère que la suite te plaira ^^

Poucycatt : Merci, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre

Mimi : Ne t'inquiète pas Hee-chan va réagir. Merci de m'encourager

Kaoro : Tu es servie voici la suite

Himi : J'espère que je n'ai pas été trop longue pour écrire la suite 

Chibishini-sama : Merci et voici la suite

Hathor : Merci beaucoup et voici la suite

Luna : Alors je n'ai pas honte de ce que je vais faire à Duo. La preuve voici la suite et merci de m'encourager.

****

Merlou-chan : Merci beaucoup et voici la suite. J'ai pas été trop longue j'espère ?

La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

Par Cora

****

  
  
  


Chapitre 2

  
  
  


POV de Duo

Son père s'avance vers nous avec toujours ce sourire qui me fait frissonner.

-Tu peux nous laisser mon fils. Ordonne t-il à Heero 

-Bien père. Répond immédiatement Heero avant de sortir et de me laisser seul avec son père.

Je vois l'homme se diriger vers une armoire et en sortir des fouets, des cigarettes et des allumettes.

Je commence à trembler de plus en plus fort. Il se tourne vers moi et il à l'air d'aimer le spectacle le salaud.

- Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser

- Vous n'avez pas le droit Dis-je d'une voix tremblante 

- Ton père n'aurait pas dû me voler celle que j'aimais. Maintenant il va souffrir.

Je sens ces mains qui m'arrachent rapidement tous mes vêtements, j'essaye de me débattre mais à la place je reçois un violent coup de poing dans la figure. Une fois qu'il a fini de m'enlever mes vêtements, il me regarde comme un prédateur regarde sa proie. 

- Vraiment magnifique. Dit-il en m'embrassant férocement.

Sa langue s'amuse à sucer ma lèvre inférieure qui saigne suite au coup de tout à l'heure puis sa langue arrive à se frayer un passage dans ma bouche. Je ne veux pas mais je n'arrive pas à bouger. Il joue avec ma langue même si j'essaie de l'éviter. Il me mord les lèvres qui saignent encore plus. Il arrête enfin, il se relève et prend un fouet. Je commence à bouger dans tous les sens mais ça ne sert à rien a part m'entailler les poignets comme tout à l'heure. Tout à coup je sens le coup de fouet sur mon ventre et puis un autre et encore un autre.

- Arrêtez !!!!!!! Crie-je en pleurant

- Non je m'amuse trop à te voir souffrir. Répond t-il en continuant.

Il est debout à côté su lit et me lance des regards appréciatifs et enragés à la fois. Il y va de toutes ses forces et ses coups me lacèrent le torse. Il prend beaucoup d'élan pour me laisser de grandes traînées de sang sur le corps.

- S'il vous plait arrêtez. Le supplie-je en voyant mon sang sur ses vêtements, la force des coups faisait projeter le liquide sur lui.

Je ferme les yeux sous la douleur. Il arrête ses coups mais bien vite je sens quelque chose froid sur mon ventre. J'ouvre les yeux, sous la surprise, pour voir ce que c'est, c'est un couteau.

-Non. Murmure-je, pris de panique face à la lame.

Que va-il me faire ? Est la question qui me torturait l'esprit. Va t-il me tuer ?

La lame commence à venir sur ma peau, tout doucement la transpercer. Mon bourreau s'amuse à me faire des plaies en faisant glisser plus ou moins fort la lame sur tout mon corps. Il l'enfonce tout à coup dans ma cuisse. Je serre les dents pour ne pas crier mais je n'arrive pas à refouler mes larmes. Après s'être amusé avec le couteau, il le repose sur le côté de l'oreiller puis il prend une cigarette et l'allume. Je sens les brûlures sur mes avant-bras, sur mes jambes et sur mon ventre jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus d'allumettes pour allumer les cigarettes. 

- On s'amuse bien ? Me demande t-il

Je lui réponds avec un regard noir. De toute façon il se fiche de mon avis.

- Tu sais. Reprend t-il. Ton père va bien souffrir en te voyant en ce moment.

- Comment ça ? Demandes-je dans un murmure.

Bien sûre il ne me répond pas. Il commence à m'embrasser le cou puis descend vers mes tétons qu'il s'amuse à mordre à sang. 

- Pitié ne faîtes pas ça. Me plains-je en sentant sa bouche, ses dents et ses mains qui me malaxent mes blessures.

Là, je sens un doigt dans mon intimité, puis un second. Je crie ma douleur mais il continue son exploration. Bientôt, à force d'entrer ses doigts secs, tout son poignet est en moi. Je pleure, j'ai mal, je ne veux pas. Il semble vouloir aller le plus loin en moi, même si cela me fait saigner encore plus. Il bouge en moi en appuyant son autre main sur ma cuisse, là où il a planté la lame du couteau, pour que je n'essaie pas de m'enfuire de cette main qui remue dans tous les sens. Il semble vouloir connaître tous les recoins de mon intimité. Jamais je n'ai cru qu'une telle souffrance existait.

Il enlève sa main, je crois que s'est terminé mais non. Il retire son pantalon et me pénètre d'un coup.

- Arrêtez ! Hurles-je de douleur. Il commence lentement et va de plus en plus vite. J'ai mal. Il se libère en moi, se retire et se relève. Il remet son pantalon et me murmure à l'oreille.

- Tu as été très appétissant et très divertissant. Tu sais, quand je t'ai dis que ton père allait souffrir en te voyant…

J'acquiesce lentement

- J'ai tout filmé et ton père va apprécier de te voir aussi beau dans mes bras. 

Il se relève et en s'en va. Je suis seul, j'ai mal. Je me sens honteux et encore plus en pensant que mon père va me voir ainsi. Je veux m'endormir et ne plus jamais me réveiller. Je m'endors avec cette dernière pensée.

POV de Heero

J'ai regardé la scène dans la salle de contrôle. Dire que mon père va venir prendre cette vidéo, j'ai envie de la prendre et de la jeter mais je ne peux pas lui désobéir. Je sors de la salle et je rencontre mon père dans le couloir.

- Mon fils, ramène notre invité dans sa chambre et je t'interdis de le soigner c'est clair ???

- Oui père. Au fait, tenez père. Je lui tends la cassette, il la prend sans rien dire et s'en va.

Je me dirige vers sa chambre, j'ouvre la porte et je me dirige vers le lit. Duo est étendu, toujours attaché. Je le détache et le prends dans mes bras. Je le sens tremblé, il est gravement blessé. Je le ramène dans sa chambre. Je le dépose doucement pour ne pas aggraver ces blessures, je lui caresse ces cheveux. 

-Je voudrais tellement que tu ne sois pas ici mais je ne peux rien faire pour t'aider, murmures-je avant de me lever

- Pourquoi ? Murmure Duo encore dans les vapes. 

Je me rassois sur le lit et je le regarde. Il me fixe et dans ses yeux on peut voir de la souffrance et de la tristesse.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire. Dis-je

-Mais, pourquoi tu obéis à ton père ?

- Parce que je suis obligé. 

Il tremble encore alors je le recouvre des draps. J'aimerais tant le soigner pour lui éviter ces souffrances inutiles. Pourquoi ai-je un père aussi cruel ? 

Duo m'observe. Il a les yeux brumeux et gonflés. Il a tant pleuré que je comprends que ses yeux le brûlent.

Je comprends sa souffrance mais je ne peux pas me permettre de le soigner, jamais mon père ne me le pardonnerait.

-Je suis désolé Duo je ne peux rien faire pour t'aider. Essaie de tenir le coup. Il ne faut pas que tu le laisses gagné, sinon il se servira encore plus de toi !

Je le vois acquiescer mais je sens au fond de moi qu'il ne tiendra pas à ce rythme. Il faut le soigner. Je décide donc d'aller en parler avec mon père mais il me faut de solides arguments. En voyant le natté tourner de l'œil je comprends tout de suite ce qu'il faut que je dise.

Je me lève vite et cours vers le bureau de mon père. Je reprends mon souffle avant de pénétrer dans la salle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demande t-il rudement.

-Il ne tiendra pas si tu le laisses dans cet état. Fais-je du ton le plus neutre que je connaisse.

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-De Maxwell. Il va mourir si on ne le soigne pas.

-Et alors ? S'il n'est pas assez fort pour supporter mon traitement ce n'est pas mon problème. Son ton désinvolte me rends malade.

-Mais, une vengeance se doit d'être parfaite. Si ton instrument de vengeance n'est plus, comment vas-tu faire pour en jouir pleinement ?

-Hum…Ton raisonnement est digne de moi. Tu commences à me ressembler fils. Vas le soigner mais, soigne uniquement les grosses blessures pour qu'il ne meure pas !

-Bien père.

Je me retourne et, après avoir fermé précautionneusement la porte, je file chercher ce qu'il faut pour soigner les plaies ouvertes de Duo.

Je me dirige vers la salle de bain et prends ce qu'il faut pour soigner les grosses plaies de l'américain.

Je retourne au plus vite à sa chambre. J'entre doucement pour ne pas le réveiller.

Lorsque j'arrive à son chevet je ne peux m'empêcher de l'admirer. Pouvoir supporter ce que mon père lui a fait et rester toujours aussi beau et calme, franchement je serai incapable de rester de marbre comme lui.

Il semble si fort mais aussi si fragile, surtout pendant l'acte. Je n'aurai pas du regarder le v…vi…Je n'arrive même à le dire. Le pauvre !

-Non je ne dois pas compatir ! Me réprimandes-je.

-Pourquoi ? Tu compatis à quoi ?

-Duo ? Fais-je, étonné de son réveil.

-Hum…Pourquoi vous faîtes ça ? Je ne vous ai rien fait.

-Ca n'a rien à voir avec toi. Tu as mal où exactement ?

-Hein ? Je croyais que tu n'avais pas le droit de me soigner. S'étonne t-il.

-Disons que mon père à changer d'avis. Alors ?

-Partout. Fait-il avec une grimace adorable.

-Hn

Je commence par panser sa cuisse et fais un garrot pour arrêter le sang. Il grimage en gardant les yeux fermés

Il est tellement beau comme ça que je soigne rapidement ses grandes blessures mais aussi les plus anodines.

Je vois toujours qu'il garde ses yeux fermés et instinctivement je vais mouiller une serviette et reviens pour lui appliquer sur les yeux.

Il sursaute d'abord puis il soupir de bien être. Je vois un doux sourire se dessiner sur son visage.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de toucher ses douces lèvres mais je retire vite mes doigts lorsqu'il se met à parler.

-Merci. Murmure t-il.

Je reste auprès de lui pour changer la serviette. A chaque fois que je change le linge, il me dédie un sourire.

Je sais que je ne devrais pas rester avec lui mais je ne peux m'en empêcher. Je sens que si je reste plus longtemps avec lui je ne pourrais plus me passer de lui.

Il s'est finalement endormi. Je reste à son chevet en lui caressant les cheveux, ce qui à l'air de l'apaiser énormément. Je finis par m'endormir moi-même la tête dans sa douce chevelure.

  
  
  
  
  
  


****

A suivre…

C'est fini, alors vous en pensez quoi ? 

Un petit commentaire est le bienvenu.

Bye

Cora


	3. chapitre 3

****

Base : GW

Genre : Yaoi, POV de Duo, POV de Heero et POV de Quatre

Couple : ?

Notes : Les persos ne sont pas à moi.

Réponses aux reviews.

Fen : Merci pour tes encouragements et voilà la suite ^___________^

Mimi : Merci et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

Camille-Miko : Pour te répondre la confiance n'est pas forcément pleine mais peut-être qu'il a besoins d'aide et préfère la trouver mm si c'est illusoire !! et pis si tu veux plus de précisions, lis la suite et fais-toi ton idée

Azaléa : Encore merci pour tes encouragements. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite.

Hathor : J'espère que j'ai pas été trop longue. Voici la suite

Sophie : Merci beaucoup. ^^

Yunafab : Je suis pas méchante, j'aime bien faire souffrir Duo *rire sadique* Voilà la suite

Poucycatt : Merci et voilà la suite ^_^

Alician : T'inquiète pas Duo ne souffrira pas très longtemps enfin j'espère

Chibishini-sama : Voici la suite et j'attends ton commentaire 

****

Luna : Bon voilà la suite ! En ce qui concerne tes réserves ne serais-tu pas choquée après ce genre de viol ? C'est le cas pour notre natté international, s'il agit comme de rien n'était c'est peut-être le fait qu'il n'est plus conscient de la réalité mais pour le savoir, il te faudra lire la suite

  
  


Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^______^

  


  


La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid

Par Cora

  


  


Chapitre 3

  


POV de Quatre

Je suis dans la maison de Duo en compagnie de son père qui est revenu dès qu'il a apprit l'enlèvement de son fils. Je suis dans le salon entrain de boire un café pour me tenir éveillé.

-Tu devrais aller dormir Quatre, tu tombes de fatigue. Dis le père de Duo.

-Ca va, je peux encore tenir par contre vous, vous devriez aller dormir un peu. 

-Non, je…

Il n'a pas le temps de terminer que quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

-Entrez !

Un garde entre dans le salon avec une cassette dans la main.

-Monsieur, ceci vient d'arriver pour vous. Dit-il en me donnant la cassette.

-Bien vous pouvez disposer.

Le garde sort et je mets la cassette. Elle se met en route et nous voyons Duo attaché à un lit par des menottes. Un homme s'approche de lui et son regard est très expressif. Il a peur, et là, le spectacle est horrible, je vois Duo en train de se faire violer par cet homme d'une trentaine d'années. Je me retourne et je vois que son père pleure, je m'approche de lui et je lui dis que tout va s'arranger.

-Quatre, c'est ma faute ce qu'il lui arrive. Fit-il dans un murmure.

-Comment ?

-Je connais cet homme. Il y a longtemps quand j'ai rencontré la mère de Duo, elle était déjà fiancée avec cet homme mais il ne l'aimait que pour sa beauté alors elle s'est enfuie avec moi. Nous, nous sommes mariés et quand je l'ai revu après la mort de ma femme, il m'a dit qu'il se vengerait. 

Je reste là en écoutant tout ce qu'il me dit.

-Je suis un monstre. Dit-il.

-NON !!!!!!!!!!

-Quatre ?

-C'est faux ! Duo vous aime et vous l'aimez. Ce n'est pas votre faute si ce salaud s'en prend à lui. Maintenant vous allez aller dormir et moi je vais essayer de retrouver sa piste.

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-D'accord, merci pour tout, Quatre. Dit-il en sortant pour aller se coucher

- Demain je devrais parler à un certain Heero Yui.

  


POV de Duo

Je me réveille, je sens que quelqu'un est sur moi. J'ouvre péniblement les yeux et qui je vois Heero Yui, mais qu'est ce qu'il fait là et moi aussi ? Ca y est, je me souviens, mon père qui est parti, ensuite ces hommes qui sont venus et puis le père d'Heero, et…. Je ne termine pas que je sanglote doucement. Je le sens bouger contre moi, il se lève et me regarde avec tendresse mais je m'en fou. Il veut me prendre dans ses bras mais je le repousse.

-Duo ?

Je ne réponds pas et continue à sangloter, il veut encore se rapprocher et je le repousse une seconde fois mais je n'en ai plus la force, j'ai mal partout. Je veux qu'il me laisse tranquille. Il me prend dans ses bras et me berce doucement.

La porte s'ouvre violemment et son père entre. Quand il nous voit, il devient rouge de colère

-Heero !!!!!!!!!!!! JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUE TU FAIS ?????????????

-Père, je…Il desserre son étreinte.

- TAIS-TOI !!!!!!!! SORS IMMEDIATEMENT !!!!!

Heero me lâche et sort de la chambre, la tête baissée. Je reste seul avec son père, il s'approche de moi, s'assit au bord du lit et me caresse doucement le visage. Je n'ai même plus la force de le repousser. Il essuie mes larmes avec sa langue.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Demande-t-il

- Je veux rentrer chez moi. Dis-je en restant le plus immobile possible, je suis paralysé par la peur.

- Non, tu es beaucoup trop délicieux pour que je te laisse partir. En plus comme je te l'ai dit j'ai envie de m'amuser avec toi et aussi faire souffrir ton père.

Je ne réponds rien, je le vois se lever.

-Je te laisse, on se verra ce soir. Dit-il en sortant.

Je ne bouge toujours pas et sombre dans un sommeil tourmenté.

  


POV de Heero

Je suis dans ma chambre en train de me préparer pour aller à l'école. Mon père rentre et me gifle tellement violemment que je tombe sur mon lit. 

- Je t'interdis d'avoir ce genre de geste envers lui. EST-CE CLAIR ?!?!?!?!?!?

-O…. Oui. Il me fait peur quand il est comme ça.

-Bien ! Maintenant va à l'école et pas un mot. M'ordonne-t-il.

Je sors de ma chambre après avoir hoché la tête. La voiture m'attend, je monte dedans. 20 minutes plus tard j'arrive à l'école. J'entre en classe et m'assis à ma place, je vois Quatre entrer à son tour et se dirige vers moi et me dit :

-Où est Duo ?

-Hn ?

-Je sais que c'est toi le responsable. Dis-moi où…

Il n'a pas le temps de terminer que le professeur arrive. Le cours commence et je n'arrête pas de sentir le regard de Quatre sur moi. Je ne peux pas lui dire ce qui se passe, sinon mon père mettra à exécution sa menace. Je me concentre sur le cours.

  


POV de Quatre

Il n'a rien voulu me dire mais j'y arriverai. Pendant tout le cours je le regarde jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne. Je me lève et j'arrive à le coincé dans un couloir. Je l'attrape et le plaque contre le mur.

-Dis-moi ce que tu as fais de lui !!!

- Fiche-moi la paix.

Il me repousse violemment et s'en va en courant, je le suis et le rattrape dans la cour. Je tends le bras pour réussir à lui prendre le poigne.

-Attends ! Je ferme ma main sur son poing fermement serré.

Il s'arrête et se retourne vers moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?? Sa voix est froide.

-Où est Duo ? 

-Je ne peux pas le dire. Me fait-il en détournant les yeux.

- Donc c'est bien toi qui l'as enlevé ?

-Non, c'est mon père. Moi je devais seulement le trouver et le dire à mon père. Il se détend et je peux le lâcher.

-Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

-Ca, je ne te le dirai pas. Maintenant vas-t'en et un conseil ne dis rien sinon c'est Duo qui souffrira.

Il s'éloigne et je fais de même.

-Tiens bon Duo, on te sortira de cet enfer

  


POV de Heero

Je rentre chez moi, j'aimerais bien aller voir Duo mais je ne peux pas. Mon père me l'a interdit. 

-Heero ?

Je me retourne et vois mon père qui s'approche.

-Oui

-Tu voudrais t'amuser ? Dit-il avec un regard qui ne m'inspire pas confiance.

- M'amuser à quoi ? Dis-je en commençant à avoir peur.

- Jouer avec Duo.

-Quoi ?????

-Je voudrais voir ce que tu es capable de faire.

-Je…

-Tu n'as pas le choix, sinon je les tue.

  


****

A suivre

  
  


Alors ça vous à plu ??? Tout commentaire est le bienvenu.

  


Bye

  


Cora


	4. chapitre 4

**Base :** GW

**Genre :** yaoi, POV de Heero, POV de Duo et POV de Quatre

**Couple :** ?? 

**Notes :** Les persos sont pas à moi

  


Merci pour toutes vos reviews et Désolé pour le retard. 

  


**Réponses aux reviews : **

  
  


Fèn : Merci de toujours m'encourager. ^___________^

**Azaléa :** Voici la suite. Bonne lecture ^^

**Mimi :** Merci pour tes encouragements et j'attends ton commentaire avec impatience

**Hathor :** Merci j'espère ne pas avoir été trop longue

**Prune :** Merci pour ton commentaire et voilà la suite

**Lian :** Je ne ferai pas une death donc rien à craindre. Encore merci

**Nicolina :** Coupine merci pour tes encouragements et voilà la suite

**Poucycatt :** Voilà la suite et j'espère que tu aimeras toujours

**Luna :** Voilà la suite et si tu veux des réponses à tes questions tu n'as plus qu'a aller lire le chapitre et me dire ce que tu en pense. 

**Camille-Miko :** Voilà la suite et merci pour ta review ça m'a fais très plaisir

  
  


Bonne lecture ^__________^

  
  


La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid  
Par Cora

  
  


Chapitre 4

  
  
  
  


POV de Heero

  


-Sinon je les tue

Non, il ne peut pas faire ça. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il fait passer la souffrance de cet américain avant la vie des siens. 

-Vous n'avez pas le droit. Rétorques-je .

-Oh ! Si j'ai le droit. Je te laisse jusqu'à ce soir pour réfléchir. 

Il s'en va, je suis paralysé. D'un coté, il y a Duo et de l'autre les êtres que j'aime de tout mon cœur. Que faire ? Je les aime mais, Duo, lui, n'a rien faitIl faut que je lui en parle. 

Je me dirige vers la chambre qu'occupe Duo. J'entre et Duo n'y est pas. 

-Tu cherches quelqu'un ? Me demande mon père. 

-Où est-il ??? 

-Il est dans ma chambre je vais amuser avec lui avant ce soir. 

-Tu me dégoûte. Fais-je d'une voix basse._ Si seulement je savais où ils sont. _

-Je sais bien mais après tout tu es mon fils et il faut bien que tu apprennes à obéir. Je te laisse, je vais aller me détendre. 

Pour la seconde fois de ma vie je vais devoir choisir. Quant tout à coup une idée me vient en tête. 

Je pars en vitesse de chez moi, il faut que je trouve Quatre, lui pourra sauver Duo. 

  


POV de Duo

  


Je suis dans la chambre du père de Heero attaché au lit bien sûr. Tient, en parlant du loup, le voilà qui vient de rentrer. Il se dirige directement vers moi avec un sourire carnassier. 

-Alors, comment vas-tu ????? Il s'assoie à côté de moi et me lorgne de son regard que je hais tant. 

-

-Tu as perdu ta langue ??? Dit-il avec amusement. 

-Non. Fais-je sobrement et surtout d'un ton sec et brutal. 

-Bon aujourd'hui je ne vais pas trop t'abîmer. 

En me disant ça, il fait glisser sa main sur ma cuisse pour la remonter vers mon torse. J'essaie d'éviter le contact avec cette maudite main. En vain. 

- Je n'ose même pas répondre, de peur des représailles. 

-Oui, sinon ce soir je n'aurai plus beaucoup de plaisir et surtout mon fils. 

Qu'est qu'il vient de dire ? J'essaie de me relever pour affronter pleinement son regard amusé. 

-Quvous venez de dire ??? 

-Ce soir mon fils va se joindre à nous pour jouer. A ces mots il y joint le geste et commence un frottement à travers le drap. 

-Non, c'est pas possible. Je suis tellement sous le choc que je ne pense même pas à m'échapper à ces attouchements. 

-Si, mais disons que je ne lui laisse pas le choix. 

-Comment ça ??? 

-C'est très simple. Dit-il en me caressant les cheveux. Tu vois depuis que sa mère est morte, je lui fais du chantage pour qu'il m'obéisse, j'ai enlevé sa sœur et son frère. S'il me désobéit, je les tue. C'est simple ! 

-Vous êtes un monstre. Dis-je en essayant d'éviter son baiser, ce qui fut peine perdue. 

-Tu n'es pas amusant aujourd'hui. Je te dis à ce soir et je te jure que tu vas apprécier. 

Il sort de la chambre en me laissant tout seul. Maintenant je comprends pourquoi Heero faisait tout ce que disait son père. Je m'endors, épuisé par toutes ces nouvelles, n'ayant que ça à faire pour ne pas repenser à ce qui m'arrive et pour ne pas me dégoûter de moi-même. 

  


POV de Quatre

  


Je suis chez moi et je repense à la conversation que j'ai eu avec Heero. J'ai peur pour Duo mais aussi pour lui parce que je sens qu'il cache un terrible secret. Ma mère m'appelle en me disant que un ami de ma classe veut me voir. 

Je descends et qui je vois. 

-Heero ? 

Il attend dans l'entrée, droit comme un i . Je me demande ce qu'il me veut ? Il me fixe et tremble légèrement. 

-Il faut que je te parle. 

J'acquiesce et nous montons dans ma chambre, il s'installe près de la fenêtre et moi je m'assoie sur mon lit. 

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Fais-je soupçonneux. 

-Je viens te demander ton aide pour sortir Duo de cet enfer. Il reste près de la fenêtre et essaie de cacher son tremblement en se tournant plus vers la fenêtre. 

-Qui me dit que ce n'est pas un piège ? 

-Crois-moi s'il te plait. Dit-il d'une voix pleurante, toujours dos à moi. 

-Hee

Il me saute dans les bras et sanglote, je le serre contre moi et le berce doucement. Après tout il me dit peut être la vérité. 

-Heero, pourquoi as-tu besoin de mon aide. Dis-je d'une voix douce. 

-Mon père veut.. que je ..vio.. viol Duo. Il a du mal à parler et repart en sanglots sur ses derniers mots. 

-Quoi ? 

Il ne me répond pas mais pleure encore plus. 

-Mais pourquoi lui obéis-tu ??? Demandes-je rudement. 

-Parce qu'il détient ma sœur et mon frère en otage et que si je ne lui obéis pas il les tuera. 

C'est vraiment un salaud ce type. Je resserre un peu ma prise sur lui pour le calmer et lui dit d'une voix douce mais ferme. 

-Je vais t'aider mais comment ? 

-Il faut que tu viennes le chercher chez moi avec qui tu veux mais pas la police. 

Il se relève et me dit cela droit dans les yeux. 

-D'accord et toi ? 

Il s'éloigne de plus en plus de moi et devient maître de lui. 

-Moi je ferai diversion pour que mon père ne vienne pas dans la chambre de Duo. 

-Très bien je t'aiderai

-Merci. 

Il se lève et essuie ses yeux. 

-Je dois y'aller, dit-il. A ce soir. 

Je le raccompagne jusqu'à la porte et je lui dis : 

-Bonne chance mon ami. Dis-je tandis qu'il s'en va. 

  
  


POV de Heero

  
  


Je rentre chez moi et j'ai déjà élaboré mon plan. 

Je me dirige vers le bureau de mon père et frappe à la porte. 

-Entrer ! ! Crie-t-il. 

J'entre dans la pièce et il me regarde étonné de ma présence. 

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ??? 

-Vous demandez un service. Fais-je doucement en le soutenant du regard. 

-Lequel ? Me demande-t-il en se redressant sur sa chaise. 

-Que ce soir on s'occupe de Duo dans ma chambre. 

-Pourquoi ? Me fait-il en s'asseyant plus confortablement dans son siège, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres. 

-Parce que je me sens bien dans ma chambre et je serai beaucoup plus à l'aise. 

-Donc tu accepte. 

-Oui 

-D'accord, c'est comme tu voudras. 

-Merci père. Dis-je en sortant du bureau. 

Pourquoi voulais-je que ce soit ma chambre ? Parce qu'elle est au rechaussé, donc, plus facile pour le faire évader. 

Je vais dans la chambre de mon père pour emmener Duo dans la mienne. Il dort, il est tellement calme et paisible, et puis il est si beau. 

Je le secoue doucement, il ouvre ses yeux et me regarde effrayé. 

-Ne t'inquiète pas je ne te ferai rien. 

-C'est pas ce qu'à dit ton père. Répond-il en essayant de se débattre tandis que je lui retire les menottes. 

-oui peut être, mais, je te garantis que demain ton cauchemar sera fini. 

-pourquoi ??? Il cesse ses mouvements et j'en profite pour le glisser dans une couverture. 

-Parce que ce soir c'est ta grande évasion. J'ai prévenu un de tes amis et il viendra te libérer et tout sera fini. 

Je le prends dans mes bras pour l'emmener dans ma chambre. Une fois arrivé, je le dépose délicatement. 

-Merci. Dit-il avant de se rendormir. 

  
  


A suivre

  
  


Voilà j'ai enfin fini ce chapitre. Tout commentaire est le bienvenu

La suite n'arrivera pas tout de suite parce que ça va être les examens et que je n'aurais plus beaucoup de temps pour écrire. Normalement la suite sera pour la fin du mois de juin. Peut être avant mais je ne promets rien. 

@+

Cora

  



	5. chapitre 5

**Base :**c GW

**Genre :** Yaoi, POV de Duo, POV de Heero

**Couple :** ?

**Notes :** les persos sont pas à moi

Merci pour vos reviews. J'ai écris ce chapitre avant la fin de mes examens lol

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Fèn :** Merci beaucoup coupinou et voici la suite

**Azaléa :** Merci et j'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu

**Camille- Miko :** Voici la suite et j'attends ton commentaire avec impatience

**Mimi :** Merci et pour savoir si l'évasion va marcher vient lire ce chapitre ^________^

**Luna :** Merci et toutes tes réponses se trouvent dans ce chapitre sauf peut être pour le couple lol

**Nicolina :** Merci, Merci, Merci je t'adore. J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas.

**vLian :** Voici la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras encore

**Heerogami :** Merci pour ta review et voici la suite tant attendue ^^

**Kitsune :** Merci et voici la suite. Moi aussi j'adore tes fics MDR !!!!!

  


Bonne lecture ^_________^

  


****

La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid

Par Cora

Chapitre 5

  
  


POV de Duo

  


Je me réveille doucement, j'ai mal à la tête et j'ai chaud et froid en même temps. Je tremble légèrement. Une main douce et fraîche se pose sur mon front brûlant, j'ouvre lentement les yeux.

-Duo ? Tu es réveillé ?

-Heero ? demandais-je doucement 

-Oui. 

-Je me sens pas bien. Lui dis-je en tremblant 

-Je sais, tu as de la fièvre, ton corps ne supporte pas les traitements de mon père. 

Je ferme les yeux, j'ai envie de dormir. Je sens une serviette humide sur mon front. Ca fait du bien.

-Merci Hee-chan. Murmurais-je

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir et reconnais la voix de son père.

-Mon fils, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il durement 

-Il a de la fièvre et.

-Ca m'est égal ce qu'il a.

-Mais

-Oserais-tu me désobéir ? 

- Oui, j'en ai marre ! Il va mourir si on ne le soigne pas et moi j'ai pas envie de m'amuser si mon partenaire est malade.

-Tu commence à parler comme moi. Très bien soignes-le mais attention à ce que tu vas faire. 

-Il est parti ? Demandes-je doucement.

-Oui ne t'inquiètes pas.

-C'est vrai tout ce que tu as dit ? J'ouvre les yeux pour me plonger dans une mer bleu cobalt.

-Duo, je tiens à toi et je veux que tu t'en sortes un peu mieux. Jamais je ne te ferais du mal.

-Merci beaucoup.

Tout à coup l'alarme retend et j'entends des bruits de pas dans les couloirs.

-Duo, restes ici. Dit le japonais en sortant de la chambre à toute allure.

-Soit prudent. Dis-je dans un souffle avant de me rendormir à cause de la fièvre.

  
  
  


POV de Quatre

  


Merde, je me suis fais repérer. Tampis, je dois aller chercher Duo, je vois Heero dans le couloir.

-Quatre ?

-Oui. Désolé j'avais pas vu l'alarme.

-Pas grave. Vas chercher Duo je m'occupe de mon père et des autres.

-Ok ! Et je pars dans la direction qu'il m'indique. J'arrive devant sa chambre et j'entre à toute vitesse. Duo est là coucher sur le lit. Je m'approche de lui et je vois qu'il a du mal à respirer. Je pose délicatement ma main sur son front et la retire tout de suite tellement que c'est brûlant. 

J'entends un bruit derrière, je me retourne vivement et je vois Heero mis en joue par son père, je crois.

-Les mains en l'air. Dit-il énervé 

  


POV de Heero

  


Je me suis avoir en beauté, mon père avait calculé le coup. Le salaud

-Bon, on va régler cette affaire. Dit mon père en fermant la porte derrière nous.

-Qui es-tu gamin ? 

-Je m'appelle Quatre Raberba Winner.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

-Rechercher Duo.

-Très bien. Heero, ça, tu va me le payer. 

Mon père prend son téléphone et compose un numéro.

-Allô, Ici monsieur Yui. Je voudrais que vous exécutiez le plan B. Mon père me donne le téléphone. Après quelques minutes de silence, j'entends des coups de feu, des cris puis plus rien.

-Non. Dis-je en lâchant le téléphone.

-Si et tout ça c'est de ta faute. Tu n'avais qu'à m'obéir.

Je sens la colère grandir en moi, je vais le tuer, lui, faire payer tout ce qu'il m'a fais pendant toutes ces années. Tout d'un coup, je sens un violent coup au niveau de ma nuque et m'évanoui.

  


POV de Quatre.

  


Heero est à terre, je suis désolé pour sa sœur et son frère. Son père s'avance vers moi

-Ecartes-toi de lui Bébé.

-Et si je refuse ? demandes-je d'un ton ferme

-Tu subiras le même sort que mes enfants.

Il reprend le téléphone qui est à terre.

-Fait moi venir un hélicoptère tout de suite.

Il raccroche et se dirige vers moi, je n'arrive plus à bouger. 

-Maintenant écoutes-moi. Plus jamais vous n'entendrez parler de moi mais aussi plus jamais de Duo. Il m'appartient pour le restant de ses jours. Adieu et dis à son père que je prendrais grand soin de son fils dit-il avec un regard carnassier.

Il me pousse rudement et je me cogne la tête sur le bord du lit. Je m'effondre à terre. Je le vois prendre Duo dans ses bras et sortir de la pièce.

-Duo. Murmurais-je avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. 

  


POV de Heero

  


Je me réveille, j'ai mal à ma nuque. Je me relève doucement et pose tout de suite mes yeux sur la forme qui semble inerte près du lit.

-Quatre.

Je me relève et cours près de lui. Je le soulève et le pose dans mon lit. Il n'a rien.

-Quatre ? Murmurais-je en le secouant doucement. Il ouvre doucement ses yeux.

-Heero ? Demanda-t-il en se frottant la tête

-Quatre, où est Duo ? Demandes-je très rapidement.

-Ton père l'a pris avec lui et il est parti en hélicoptère et aussi il a dit qu'on entendrait plus jamais parler de lui et de Duo non plus. Il éclate en sanglot et se serre contre moi.

-Chut. Murmures-je. Ne t'inquiète pas on va le retrouver.

-Oui merci. Dit-il

-Quatre est ce quelqu'un savait que tu venais ici ? Questionnes-je

-Non, alors on va fouiller chacun de notre côté. D'accord ?

-D'accord Heero mais c'est mon meilleur ami et je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive du mal.

-Je sais mais ne t'inquiète pas, on va le retrouver. Tu devrais retourner chez toi.

-Oui on se voit demain ?

-Biens sur. 

Je le raccompagne jusqu'à la porte et le regarde s'éloigner.

-Duo. Murmurais-je 

  


A suivre

  


Désolé il est court mais je me rattraperais dans le prochain ^^. J'espère que vous avez quand même aimez. J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience.

  
  


Bisous

Cora

  



	6. chapitre 6

**Base :** Gundam wing

**Genre :** Yaoi, lemon, POV de Duo, Pov de Quatre, POV de Trowa et POV du père d'Heero

**Couple :** je ne sais pas

**Notes :** les persos ne sont pas à moi.

Merci pour vos reviews.

**Réponses aux reviews.**

Fen : voici la suite et encore merci pour tes encouragements

Azaléa : Alors réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre

Hathor : Je suis contente que tu adores. Voici la suite ^____________^

Luna : Alors ta dernière réponse ne sera pas dans ce chapitre. Il te faut encore patienter. ^^

Cammille-Miko : Merci pour ta review. Pour savoir ce que je vais faire à Dudu viens lire ce chapitre.

Poucycatt : Merci et voici la suite. J'attends ton commentaire avec impatience.

Chibishini-sama : Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements ^_____________^

Bonne lecture ^_________________^

****

La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid

Par Cora

Chapitre 6

****

POV de Duo

Je me réveille dans une pièce sombre, allumée seulement de bougie. J'ai froid, j'ai mal partout mais où est-ce que je suis. Je ferme les yeux pour me rendormir, mais j'entends la porte qui s'ouvre et quelqu'un s'avancer vers moi et me toucher le front. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un que je connais. Je réouvre les yeux et vois un jeune homme avec des cheveux châtains et une mèche qui cache la moitié de son visage. Mon corps n'arrête pas de trembler.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferai pas de mal. Dit-il.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demande-je.

-Je m'appelle Trowa et toi c'est Duo, c'est ça ? 

-Oui mais où est-ce qu'on est ? Questionnes-je toujours sur la défensive.

-Ca, ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire. Je ne suis là que pour soigner tes blessures. Fais-moi confiance. Dit-il en mettant un linge humide sur mon front qui est toujours brûlant. 

La porte s'ouvre cette fois sur le père d'Heero.

-Laisse-nous Trowa. Dit-il durement.

Trowa s'exécute et sort de la pièce.

Il s'approche de moi et s'assit sur le lit et me caresse le visage. Je n'essaye même plus de me débattre sinon ce sera pire.

-Où est-ce qu'on est ?

-Dans ma nouvelle maison que je viens d'acheter. Nous sommes en Louisiane. Répond-t-il.

Mon corps tremble de plus en plus.

-Tu dois te demander ce que tu fais là ?

J'acquiesce doucement incapable de prononcer un seul mot. 

-Vois-tu, dit-il en se calant dans le fond du lit et en me prenant dans ses bras. Heero et ton ami Quatre ont eu l'idée de te faire évader, mais malheureusement pour eux j'avais placé des micros dans toute la maison. 

Il me relève la tête pour me forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Ecoutes-moi bien, maintenant tu es à moi et à personne d'autres. 

-NNon. Je n'ai pas la force de le combattre mais j'essaie quand même.

-Tu n'auras bientôt plus le choix. Dit-il en prenant quelque chose dans sa poche.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ??? Demandes-je en voyant qu'il tient une seringue.

-Tu vois ceci. Dit-il en montrant la seringue. C'est de la drogue mise au point par mon équipe, elle consiste pour tous ceux qui en reçoivent à ce qu'il ne pense plus à rien et les rendre très docile et aussi, ne plus se souvenir de son passé. Avec ça, tu croiras que tout à toujours été comme ça. M'explique-t-il avec désir.

-Non, je.. Ne veux pas.

Je tente de le fuir, mais il ressert son bras autour de ma taille et m'empêche de me dégager.

-Chut, tu ne réfléchiras plus et tu n'auras plus mal. Laisse-toi faire. Dit-il en m'injectant le produit dans une de mes veines du bras.

L'injection est rapide et commence à me mettre dans les vapes. Je n'ai plus aucune force.

Il pose la seringue sur la petite table à côté et revient à moi et commence à m'enlever mes vêtements. Je commence à avoir chaud, j'ai du mal à respirer. Je veux qu'il me touche. Non il ne faut pas. J'essaie de résister, je veux résister mais mon corps ne me répond plus.

-Ne résiste pas. Me susurre-t-il en passant ses mains sur mon torse. 

Ses lèvres s'amusent avec mes tétons qui se durcissent tout de suite. Ses mains enlèvent le reste de mes vêtements. 

-Comme tu es beau, me dit-il en prenant mes lèvres avec les siennes. J'ouvre la bouche et sa langue s'y faufile tout de suite. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je suis en train de répondre à son baiser et j'aime ça. Il s'arrête et je grogne.

-Ne réfléchis plus. Dit-il en passant sa main sur mon visage.

Il reprend mes lèvres et cette fois c'est moi qui prends la direction du baiser. Nos langues jouent ensembles, se frôlent. Nous nous arrêtons à bout de souffle. Il commence une série de baiser sur mon cou et puis sur mes tétons qui sont durcis par le plaisir. Je veux qu'il descende plus vite. Je crie quand je sens ses lèvres sur le bout de mon membre. Il s'arrête et me demande :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ??

-S'il vous plaît continuez. Dis-je dans un souffle.

Satisfait de lui, il joue un peu avec ma virilité fièrement dressée en y faisant glisser, effleurer ses doigts dessus. Il reprend mes lèvres et se couche plus sur moi. Nos deux membres entrent en contact. Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il s'était déshabillé. Il stoppe le baiser et dépose une ligne de feu sur mon corps alors qu'il descend de plus en plus vers la partie de mon être la plus en ébullition. Il prend ma virilité en entier dans sa bouche et commence un mouvement de va-et-vient lent et puis plus rapide. Au bout d'un moment je me libère dans sa bouche et il s'empresse à tout avaler. Il me présente ses doigts que je me mets à lécher, sucer. Il les enlève et les fait glisser dans mon dos jusqu'à mon intimité.

-Détends-toi, dit-il en entrant un premier doigt. 

J'essaye de rester aussi détendu que possible mais j'en veux plus. Il enfonce un deuxième puis un troisième. Je m'empale moi-même dessus. Il les retire et met quelque chose de beaucoup plus gros en m'embrassant pour empêcher mon cri de pur plaisir de sortir. Il commence à se mouvoir, c'est tellement bon.

-Plus vite. Supplie-je 

Il accélère le mouvement et inflige le même mouvement sur mon sexe. Je me libère une seconde fois dans sa main, suivit de très près par lui. Il s'effondre sur moi.

Il nous faut un peu de temps pour récupérer notre souffle.

-Il faudra que je leur dise que le produit fonctionne bien.

-Quel produit ?? Demande-je 

-Rien. Dors mon petit tu en as bien besoin.

Je m'endors dans ses bras, épuisé mais heureux.

******

POV de Quatre

Je suis chez moi et j'essaye de retrouver la trace du père de Heero, mais je ne trouve rien du tout. Je n'ai pas revu Heero depuis la disparition de Duo. Son père est vraiment cruel, j'ai de la peine pour lui.

Le téléphone me fait sortir de mes pensées.

-Allô ?

-Quatre, c'est Heero.

-Heero, tu vas bien ??

-Oui ça va. Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

-Malheureusement non et toi ?

-Rien du tout. S'il a décidé qu'on n'entendrait plus parler d'eux, on aura beaucoup de mal à les trouver.

-Mais il faut qu'on les retrouve.

-Demain, viens à la maison et on verra, ok ?

-Oui à demain.

*******

POV du père

Je me réveille, Duo dors toujours dans mes bras. Je me lève doucement, m'habille et sors de la chambre pour rejoindre le labo qui est au sous-sol.

-Monsieur Yui. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?? demande un scientifique 

-Professeur J je tiens à vous dire que le produit fonctionne bien. 

-Merci beaucoup monsieur.

-Mais ça ne durera pas longtemps ?

-Nous cherchons pour que ça dure tout le temps, mais pour le moment ça ne donne rien.

-Il dure combien de temps alors ?

-Celui de maintenant, 2 jours mais, pour être sûr, injectez-lui le produits quand il dort.

-Très bien, continuez les recherches.

-Bien monsieur. Dit-il en repartant près de ses collègues.

Je quitte la pièce et me dirige vers la chambre de Trowa, je frappe et y entre. Il est là encore endormi. Je le secoue doucement. Il ouvre les yeux et me regarde surpris.

-Aujourd'hui tu vas rester près de Duo et le surveiller, mais attention il n'est plus le même. 

-Oui monsieur.

-Bien dis-je en partant.

POV de Trowa

Je me lève et m'habille en vitesse. Je sors de ma chambre et me dirige vers celle de Duo. J'entre, il dort encore. Je m'approche et le secoue doucement. 

-Hum

-Bonjour, dis-je.

-Hello.

-Bien dormi ?

-Oui mais j'ai faim.

-Habille-toi vite et on va aller manger, ok ?

-Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

Je sors de la chambre pour le laisser s'habiller. Il ne se souvient vraiment de rien.

La porte s'ouvre et on se dirige vers la cuisine. La table est remplie de nourriture.

Nous mangeons, enfin je mange pendant que Duo dévore tout ce qu'il a sous la main. Après ce repas nous allons dans le jardin et on parle de n'importe quoi. Je ne me sens pas à l'aise. 

-Salut les garçons. Dit le père de Heero

-Bonjour. Réponds-je.

Il s'approche de Duo et l'embrasse à pleine bouche et Duo s'empresse d'y répondre nouant ses bras à son cou. 

-Tu es impatient, dit le père d'Heero en s'asseyant sur le banc avec le natté dans ses bras.

-Impatient de toi, oui. Dit Duo en se laissant aller dans ses bras et dévorant son cou de mille baisers.

-Au fait demain, nous allons tous les trois à la mer. Trowa, tu peux nous laisser !

Je me lève et retourne dans ma chambre.

A suivre

Pas frapper s'il vous plait. J'espère que c'est un peu plus long et que vous avez aimé. Tout commentaire est le bienvenu. Aussi je lance un petit concours. Comme j'ai l'habitude de mettre Duo avec n'importe qui, c'est à vous de votez pour le couple. Alors vous avez le choix entre :

Heero et Duo 

Trowa et Duo

Quatre et Duo.

Votez et éliminez les maillons faible ^_____________^

Bisous 

Cora


	7. chapitre 7

**Base :** gundam wing

**Genre :** yaoi, lemon, violence, POV de Duo, Trowa et du père d'Hee-chan

**Couple :** ????

**Disclamer :** Ils ne sont toujours pas à moi

  
  


Merci pour vos reviews

  


Réponses aux reviews

**Fen :** Un grand merci pour ta review, ça fait vraiment plaisir 

**Azaléa :** Merci et voici la suite ^^

**Nicolina :** Merci pour tes reviews et voici la suite que tu attendais 

**Camille- Miko :** Merci et pour Heero je suis désolé s'il n'est pas trop dans le coup mais ca va aller mieux à partir du prochain chapitre.

**Poucycatt :** Merci beaucoup et voilà la suite. J'attends ton commentaire avec impatience

**Luna :** Alors voilà le chapitre est là et encore merci pour ta review

  


Bonne Lecture^^

  


La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid

Par Cora

Chapitre 7

  
  


Pov de DUO

  


-C'est vrai ? On va à la mer ??? Demandes-je en continuant mes baisers

-Puisque je te le dis. Répond mon amour en me caressant le dos.

-C'est génial et Trowa ??? Il vient avec nous, hein !!! ??? 

-Bien sur ! Aller va préparer tes affaires, on part dans une heure

Je m'élance en direction de ma chambre et commence à préparer mes affaires. Une fois que j'ai fini, je vais dans la chambre de Trowa.

-Tu es prêt ??? demandes-je 

-Oui. Me répond-t-il

Nous prenons nos affaires et on va près de l'hélicoptère, mon amour y est déjà. Nous montons tous à bord et on embarque pour Hawaï. On arrive las-bas en deux heures. Nous atterrissons dans une des propriétés de mon ange, je suis tout exciter.

Je vais dans ma chambre accompagné de Trowa, j'ai une chambre assez grande, un grand lit aussi et le plus beau j'ai une vue sur la mer

-C'est beau. M'exclames-je 

-Je vais dans ma chambre. Me dit Trowa

A peine sortit de ma chambre que j'entends la voix de mon amour

-Alors ? Ca te plait ??? 

-C'est comme dans un rêve qui devient réalité. Dis-je 

Il passe ses bras autour de ma taille et m'embrasse dans le cou

-Je t'aime 

-Moi aussi. Me dit-il. On va manger ???

-Vi, j'ai faim

On descend et Commençons à manger. Trowa arrive quelques minutes après.

-On va à la plage ??? demandes-je 

-Ok ça va nous détendre un peu. Répond Trowa

Après le repas, nous allons tous les trois sur la plage. Je décide d'aller mes baigner et j'arrive à convaincre le Français de venir avec moi. Je m'amuse comme un fou, je l'éclabousse et il me rend la pareille.

Après on retourne sur la plage et je saute sur mon amour et l'embrasse dans le cou.

-Duo ?

-Hum !!

-Il y'a des gens qui nous regarde

-Et alors ??? Tu as honte de moi ??? dis-je vexé 

-Non mais c'est une plage publique et on pourrait avoir des problèmes.

-D'accord. Dis-je avec regret.

Pendant toute la journée, nous restons sur la plage à parler, jouer, nager.

-On va rentrer, il commence à se faire tard. Dit mon amour en me prenant dans ses bras.

-Oui. Murmurais-je à moitié endormi 

-Tu viens Trowa, on rentre. Dit-il en marchant vers la maison.

-Je viens

On arrive et mon ange me dépose dans mon lit après m'avoir enlevé mes vêtements.

-Dors, tu es fatigué. Me dit-il 

-Et mon bisou

Il revient vers moi et m'embrasse avec passion.

-A demain mon amour. Dis-je en m'endormant 

  
  


*****************************

POV de Trowa

  
  


Je suis dans ma chambre, je viens de prendre une douche et je suis crevé.

-Trowa ? Dis une voix sévère derrière moi

Je me retourne et vois le père d'Heero 

-Oui

-Je suis content de toi, tu es sage et tu n'as rien dis. C'est très bien. Dit-il en s'approchant de moi

Il me prend dans ses bras

-N'oublie pas tu es à moi, c'est pas parce que je ne te prends plus que je ne le ferais plus. Dit-il en me mordant dans le cou. 

J'ai mal mais je dois lui obéir. Il enlève mes vêtements de façon brutale et me jette sur mon lit. Il me mord le lobe de l'oreille, puis me mord les lèvres. Il presse son corps contre le mien, je sens son érection à travers son pantalon. 

Il arrête et enlève son pantalon, je ferme les yeux

-Ouvre la bouche ?

Je secoue la tête négativement.

Il me donne un coup de poing dans le ventre et je crie de douleur, il s'empresse de mettre son membre dans ma bouche. Il m'empêche de le recracher et commence un mouvement de vas et vient. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer

Après quelques minutes qui me parue des heures, il se retire et me met à quatre pattes et me pénètre d'un coup. Sa main empêche mon cri de franchir mes lèvres, il se retire à chaque fois pour me pénétrer plus profondément. Il se libère enfin après quelques minutes.

-Toujours aussi bon ma belle petite chose.

Je ne dis rien et me mets en boule pour essayer de me protéger. 

Il se rhabille et il sort de ma chambre, je me lève et vais prendre une douche pour faire partir la saleté et je frotte toujours plus fort. Je sors après trente minutes, je retourne dans ma chambre et je vais dormir.

  
  


*****************************

POV de Duo

  
  


Je me réveille en sueur, j'ai mal la tête, j'ai froid. Je me lève et sors de cette chambre. Où je suis, j'entre dans une autre chambre et reconnais cet homme, c'est le père d'Heero.

-Duo ?

Je ne bouge plus, il s'approche de moi et me prend dans ses bras.

-Ca ne va pas ? demande-t-il

-Mais lâchez-moi. Dis-je en me dégageant.

-Je vois que le produit n'agit plus, ce n'est pas bien grave. Dit-il en me prenant encore dans ses bras mais cette fois avec force. Il prend encore une seringue et m'injecte le produit dans le bras.

-Non. Murmures-je 

-Ne t'inquiète pas, demain tout sera comme tous les autres jours et puis ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas aimé nos petits moments ensemble ? 

-Non.

Il me soulève du sol et m'emmène dans son lit et me serre fort dans ses bras, je m'endors en pensant à mon père, Quatre et Heero

Je me réveille, je suis bien dans les bras de mon ange.

-Bien dormi ? Demande mon ange en m'embrassant.

Quand il m'embrasse je ne comprend pas pourquoi je ressens tant de dégoût mais je ne prête pas attention et lui répond !

-Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiii mais comment j'ai fais pour venir dans ton lit.

Pourquoi ai-je demandé ça ? Je n'ai pas à le lui demander. Je devrais avoir confiance en lui.

-Tu es venu parce que tu avais envie dormir avec moi. Me répond-il

-On va encore à la plage aujourd'hui ???

Et voilà, ça recommence. Pourquoi je tiens tant à le fuir ? Si Quatre était là il saurait me répondre.

Quatre? Oui ! C'est mon meilleur ami, mais alors ce type c'est

-Tu peux aller avec Trowa mais je ne peux pas venir, j'ai des choses à faire.

Oui c'est ça. C'est le père d'Heero. Apparemment son injection n'a pas bien marcher cette fois. Tant mieux ! Mais il ne faut que j'éveille ses soupçons, sinon il me refera une injection.

-OH ! Dis-je en soupirant, feignant la déception.

-Ne sois pas déçu, on se rattrapera une autre fois. Allez vas te laver.

Je vais avoir le temps de réfléchir à une possible évasion quand il sera parti.

Je me lève donc, et je vais dans sa salle de bain et je décide de prendre un bon bain.

  
  


*****************************

POV du père d'Heero

  
  


Je me lève et mets un peignoir et me dirige vers la chambre de Trowa. J'entre sans frapper, il dort encore. Je le secoue très fort. Il ouvre les yeux.

-Bon tu es réveillé, aujourd'hui tu vas passer la journée avec Duo à la plage et pas une seule bêtise, c'est clair ???

-Oui. Répondit-il en retenant ses larmes

-Bien et pas un seul mot sur ce qui s'est passé cette nuit sinon ça sera pire.

Je sors de la chambre pour retourner dans la mienne et je vois que Duo n'est pas encore sorti. 

Ouf ! Pensais-je

  
  


*****************************

POV de Duo

  
  


Quand je sors de la salle de bain je le retrouve à son bureau ! Il se tourne vers et me déshabille du regard. En effet je ne porte que son peignoir de bain.

-Viens là. Me dit-il

Je m'approche de lui doucement, peut-être que quelqu'un va venir le chercher le temps que je le rejoigne.

Je me trouve à ses côtés et vu son regard il veut plus que regarder mon regard. Aller le cauchemar sera bientôt fini. Je joue le jeu et réponds à son regard désireux qu'il me lance. J'enlève doucement le peignoir et laisse glisser sur mon corps. Une fois qu'il a touché le sol, je m'approche de lui et l'embrasse. Il pose ses mains sur mes fesses et les masses. 

Soudain quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Il m'écarte un peu les jambes et me fait asseoir sur ses genoux, face à lui.

-Entrez ! Crie-t-il.

Un des gardes du corps de mon kidnappeur entre sans même être choquer de notre position et de ma nudité.

-Excusez-moi Monsieur mais votre voiture est prête.

Il sort et je vois Yuy faire une grimace en me regardant. Je sais ce qu'il veut et je vais lui donner pour qu'il foute le camp.

Je déboutonne son pantalon et sorts son sexe. Je le pompe un peu et prends le tube de vaseline qui se trouve sur le bureau. Je badigeonne son membre fièrement dressé. Une fois fait, je m'empale dessus. Je me laisse le temps de m'habituer et commence à bouger lentement. Ca semble lui plaire car il ne fait rien sauf me caresser sur tout le corps. Je continue les va et viens en m'appuyant sur ces épaules et en enroulant mes jambes aux pieds de la chaise. Il finit par se libérer en moi mais je suis obligé de me masturber moi-même pour camoufler mon manque de jouissance. Une fois assouvit tous les deux je fais semblant de le retenir.

-Allons mon beau ! Je reviens ce soir. Je ne m'absente pas longtemps.

-Mais je vais être tout seul ! Dis-je en boudant.

-Tu oublies Trowa.

-Oui mais il n'est pas toi !

Il me soulève et m'allonge sur le lit.

-Profites de la journée je rentre en début de soirée. On se rattrapera.

Il s'écarte de moi après un dernier baiser et sort de la chambre. J'attends un peu pour entendre la voiture démarrer et partir. Une fois fait, je fonce dans la douche pour me nettoyer de ce qu'il a laissé en moi et m'habiller.

Je suis enfin près. J'écoute un peu à la porte pour savoir s'il y a quelqu'un dans le couloir. Je n'entends aucun bruit. J'ouvre donc la porte et me dirige vers le garage. Il y a toujours plein de voitures ici.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Je me retourne vivement et vois Trowa qui se tient droit dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Je vais faire un tour. Ca ne se voit pas ?

-Je dirais plutôt que tu veux t'éclipser.

Je ne réponds pas et m'approche d'un coupé sport avec vitres teintées.

-Eloignes-toi de cette voiture !

-Non !

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne veux pas rester ici ! J'ai une vie, une vraie et je veux la retrouver !

-Tu n'es plus sous son contrôle ? C'était plus une constatation qu'une question.

-Ton patron est un salaud ! Même Heero, son propre fils ne le supporte pas.

-Personne ne le supporte, plutôt le subit. 

Il a baissé la tête en disant cela et là ça fait tilt dans mon cerveau.

-Il te touche ? !

Il acquiesce de la tête.

-Viens avec moi alors ! Mon père saura nous protéger !

Il Hésite mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps de peser le pour et le contre. J'entre dans la voiture, la démarre et commence à rouler doucement. Le grand brun se précipite alors vers la portière passager et s'engouffre dans la voiture. 

-Il y a un petit aérodrome qui lui appartient. Là-bas il y a des hélico. Je sais piloter.

-Tu ne crois pas que c'est dangereux ? Il doit y avoir quelques hommes de mains dans cet aérodrome.

-Oui mais c'est la seule solution. Personne ne nous laissera prendre un avion seul.

Même si nous savons qu'en allant là-bas nous risquons d'avoir d'énormes problèmes, nous décidons d'y aller.

Trowa m'indique le chemin. Nous arrivons sur le petit parking à l'extérieur.

Pour joindre un Hélico, nous nous baissons au maximum et longeons les murs afin de ne pas être repérés.

Les Hélicoptères sont en plein centre des pistes. Et les gardes ne sont pas très loin.

-Tro ?

-Hm ?

-Fonces jusqu'à un Hélico et démarres-le. Moi je vais faire diversion et je te rejoins après.

-C'est dangereux Duo !

-On a pas le choix ! C'est ça où on reste avec ce monstre.

Je me mets à courir après avoir jeter une pierre sur la paroi du hangar. Les gardes se mettent immédiatement à me courser. 

Je sais que Trowa n'a eu aucun problème en entendant le bruit d'un Hélico qui démarre.

Je fonce vers Trowa après avoir envoyer les gardes dans une autre direction.

Trowa décolle immédiatement après que je sois monter dans l'appareil mais lors de ma monter un garde plus futé qui s'est diriger vers le bruit m'a tiré dans le dos. Je ne préviens pas Trowa, je sais qu'il se poserait tout de suite. Il ne veut pas qu'il y ait de blessé.

Je lui dis où se trouve ma maison et lui se met en route vers la France

Quand nous arrivons, je lui dis exactement où j'habite et il se pose dans la grande cour ! 

Je vois tous les gardes de la maison sortir et nous mettre en joug quand Rachid se met à crier "Le jeune maître est rentré". C'est alors que mon père sort en trombe, regarde partout et me vois descendre de l'engin. Il accoure vers moi et me prend dans ses bras. Il n'aurait pas du car en faisant cela il réveille la douleur dans mon dos. La douleur est tellement intense que je m'évanouis dans les bras de mon tendre père en entendant :

- Tient bon Duo

  


**A suivre..**

  


J'espère que vous avez aimez. Tout commentaire et le bienvenu. Dans le prochain chapitre vous saurez le couple quoi que vous vous en doutiez déjà mais bon..

Ceux qui n'ont pas voté peuvent toujours le faire.

Bisous

Cora


	8. chapitre 8

  


Base : GW

Genre : Yaoi, POV de Heero, Duo et Quatre, ooc, lime

Couple : Suivant les votes ça sera du…….. 1+2 et aussi du 3+4 mais plus tard

Disclamer : Ils ne sont toujours pas à moi

  
  


Merci et réponses aux reviews

  
  


Fen : Merci pour ta review et voici la suite ^____^

Azaléa : Un grand merci pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre et merci pour ta jolie review

Luna : En espérant que ton côté fleur bleu soit en parti comblé voilà le nouveau chapitre !

Amy : Merci et moi aussi j'adore ta fic. J'espère que je n'ai pas été trop longue pour écrire ce chapitre.

Nicolina : Voilà la suite que tu as demandée et merci pour tes encouragements ^___^

Hathor : Merci pour ta review et pour le couple j'ai suivi les votes ^_____________^

Syeda : J'ai fais aussi vite que mon inspiration le voulait bien. J'espère que tu aimeras encore.

Akuma : Non je ne lâche pas et voici la suite. Merci de m'avoir encourager

Camille-Miko : Voici la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira. ^^

Poucycatt : Voici la suite et j'attends ton commentaire avec impatience

  


Bonne lecture ^____________________^

  


La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid

Par Cora

  
  


Chapitre 8

  


POV de Heero

  
  


Je suis dans la chambre d'hôpital à côté de Duo, je lui tiens doucement la main et l'encourage à revenir vers le monde des vivants. Cela fait un mois qu'il est dans le coma. Sa blessure dans le dos est presque guérie et les bleus ont disparus. Le médecin nous a dit que c'était normal qu'il soit dans le coma parce qu'il doit remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit. Donc depuis un mois je suis à ses côtés à essayer de le réveiller mais ses beaux yeux restent définitivement fermés. 

- Heero ? 

Je me retourne vivement et vois Trowa devant la porte, il a sur son visage un air triste.

- Ca va aller Heero ? Demande t-il en se rapprochant de moi 

Et là s'en est trop, mes larmes se mettent à couler. Trowa me prend dans ses bras et me berce doucement

-Allez ne t'inquiète pas, il reviendra Dit-il en me tenant toujours dans ses bras

-Je l'espère. Tu sais après que mon père soit parti avec lui, j'ai tout fait pour essayer de le retrouver et Quatre m'a fait découvrire mes sentiments à son égard. Je l'aime et maintenant il ne le sera jamais….

- Ne dis pas ça, il est fort et il va revenir, dit-il en essuyant mes larmes.

- J'aimerais tellement te croire mais je commence à en douter.

Une infirmière entre dans la chambre et nous dit que les visites sont terminées. Je me lève et donne un bisou sur le front de Duo

-Je reviendrai demain. Murmures-je avant de quitter la chambre suivi du Français.

  


POV de Quatre

  
  


Je suis chez Duo avec son père qui est dans un sal état. Depuis l'annonce du coma de Duo, il s'est mit à boire et à se droguer aussi pour oublier la douleur de son cœur. Il est dans son lit et se tord dans tous les sens puisqu'on l'a privé de drogue.

-Quatre Murmure-t-il

-Oui je suis là. Répondis-je en m'approchant du lit 

- Donne-moi en s'il te plait. 

Voyant à quoi il faisait allusion, je fais non de la tête.

- Ecoutez monsieur, je ne crois pas que Duo sera ravi de vous voir dans cet état.

Tout d'un coup, il se met à rire nerveusement.

- A quoi bon de toute façon il a décidé de ne pas revenir ! Dit-il toujours en riant.

- Si !!!!!!!!!!!!! Dis-je en criant et en colère

Il s'arrête en m'entendant crier

- Il reviendra et il aura besoin de vous et pas d'un père qui se drogue pour oublier sa douleur.

Il baisse la tête et murmure :

- Tu as raison Quatre mais j'ai tellement peur qu'il ne revienne pas….

Il ne termine pas sa phrase qu'il éclate en sanglot. Je le prends doucement dans mes bras et je remarque aussi que je pleure.

- Il va revenir, j'en suis sûr. Dis-je pour moi-même puisque son père s'est endormi dans mes bras. Je le dépose dans son lit et le recouvre de ses draps et sors sans faire de bruit

Je vais dans le salon et m'allonge sur le divan et m'endors immédiatement.

Je sens quelqu'un me secouer, j'ouvre lentement les yeux et vois le visage de Trowa au-dessus du mien.

- Ca y'est tu es réveillé ? Demande-t-il 

-Oui ! Où est Heero ??

-Je suis là. Répond le Japonais en entrant dans le salon et en venant s'asseoir dans le fauteuil.

- Alors aucun changement ? Demandes-je mais au fond de moi je me doutais déjà de la réponse.

-Non, toujours rien. Répond Trowa avec tristesse qui se reflète dans son œil.

- Je vais dans ma chambre. Dit Heero en se levant et se dépêchant à sortir pour rejoindre sa chambre.

-Je soupir doucement et Dis :

- Plus le temps passe plus je perds espoir.

- Non ! Il ne faut pas perdre courage, je suis sûr qu'il va revenir bientôt.

  


POV de Heero

  
  


Je rentre dans la chambre que l'on m'approprié depuis que mon père s'est enfui. Le père de Duo à demandé ma garde et l'a eu haut la main. Je m'allonge sur mon lit et repense à mon frère et ma sœur. On a retrouvé leurs corps dans la rivière. Mon père aura été un salaud jusqu'au bout. Des larmes coulent sur mes joues et je m'endors épuisé.

Quelques heures plus tard, j'entends quelqu'un frappé à ma porte.

- Entrer. Dis-je en me levant

Quatre entre en trombe dans la chambre et me tire à l'extérieur, il a l'air heureux. Une fois en bas Trowa et Le père de Duo nous attendent.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demandes-je 

- Viens et tu verras. Me dit le blond en me tirant jusqu'à la voiture. Nous, nous mettons tous derrière et je repose encore une fois ma question et Quatre me répond immédiatement :

- On va à l'hôpital.

On ne dit plus rien sur toute la durée du trajet.

Une fois à l'hôpital, on va directement dans la chambre du natté et quand nous y entrons je vois :

- Duo ? Dis-je étonné

Il lève ses yeux vers moi et me dit avec un petit sourire :

- Bonjour Hee-chan

Je crois rêver c'est pas possible. Je sens une douleur à mon bras et remarque que Trowa m'a pincé, comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées.

Pendant ce temps là Quatre et le père de l'Américain étaient déjà auprès du natté.

-Comment vas-tu mon fils ? Demande son père en le serrant contre lui.

-Ca peut aller à part que j'ai mal partout et je suis fatigué.

- C'est normal. Dit le docteur en entrant dans la chambre. Vous avez besoin de repos. 

- Mais je veux pas rester ici, j'aime pas les hôpitaux !!!!!!!!!!

A cette remarque tout le monde se met à rire même le médecin.

-Je sais bien mon garçon mais si vous voulez en sortir vite, reposez-vous et ça ira plus vite pour sortir.

- D'accord doc.

Après cette phrase nous sortons tous de la chambre et on laisse Duo se rendormir pour un sommeil réparateur. Je suis content qu'il n'est pas de séquelle mais, au moment où j'ai cette pensée, le docteur se retourne vers nous et commence à parler sérieusement.

- J'ai peur que l'état psychologique de votre fils ne soit atteint.

- Comment ça ? demande Quatre avec inquiétude

- Oui, tout ce que je vous demande c'est de veillez sur lui et éviter de lui parler de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a un mois.

- D'accord et merci docteur. Dis Le père de Duo.

Le docteur s'en va et nous, nous rentrons à la maison nous coucher.

Une fois de retour dans ma chambre, je vais prendre une douche et vais dans mon lit pour m'endormir doucement quand soudain quelqu'un m'appelle sur mon portable.

Je le prends et décroche.

- Allô !

Je n'entends rien et dis avec énervement :

- Qui que vous soyez arrêtez !

J'allais raccrocher quand j'entendis une voix que je connaissais bien me répondre

- Je reviendrai bientôt.

Et il raccrocha.

Je me lève et vais en courant dans la chambre de Quatre pour le prévenir que mon père revenait.

- Il faut que tu dormes, il y a des gardes du corps à l'hôpital et ici. On ne risque rien.

- Tu as raison mais j'ai peur. Dis-je en tremblant légèrement.

-Aller va te coucher, tu en as besoin. Dit-il.

Je retourne dans ma chambre et espère que Quatre a raison et m'endormis.

  


Le lendemain, je pars avec Quatre et Trowa, dès la première heure pour aller voir Duo. Je suis inquiet, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à mon père. Son coup de fil m'a vraiment fait peur. Il faut que je voie Duo, m'assurer qu'il va bien.

Nous arrivons rapidement à l'hôpital. Je me mets alors à courir dans les couloirs pour rejoindre la chambre de mon natté. Lorsque j'entre en trombe dans la chambre, je la trouve vide et là je panique.

Quatre arrive et se rend compte que quelque chose ne va pas.

- Heero ?

- Il n'est plus là ! Où est-il Quatre ? Tu l'as vu ? Tu sais quelque chose ? …

- Calmes-toi Heero je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas loin.

Une infirmière passe et le blond l'interpelle. Il lui demande où se trouve notre ami. La seule chose que j'entends c'est le mot psychologue. Trowa pose sa main sur mon épaule pour me rassurer et m'entraîne sur le lit du malade.

- Il est à sa séance pour sa mémoire ! On va l'attendre ici. Il ne devrait pas tarder selon l'infirmière. Nous dit Quatre.

Il s'assit sur une chaise et discute un peu avec Tro. Un quart d'heure plus tard notre américain réapparaît. Il saute au cou du blond et regarde Trowa bizarrement.

- On se connaît ? Demande-t-il alors.

On en reste tous interdits. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut bien inventer pour que sa mémoire ne revienne pas trop vite ?

Et là c'est Trowa qui nous cloue sur place.

- Je suis le petit ami de Quatre. Trowa Barton ! Enchanté !

- Salut ! Et ba Kitykat, tu as oublié de me parler de ton homme.

Quatre et encore plus rouge qu'une tomate ! Je l'envie quand même. Cette complicité qu'il a avec Duo…

- Hein! ?

- Je m'attendais pas à te revoir de si tôt ! Me dit mon brun.

- Heu…Comment dire ?

- Il vit chez toi maintenant ! Rétorque Quatre.

- Quoi ?

- Oui, son père l'a abandonné et ton père a décidé de le prendre avec vous puisqu'il ne connaissait personne d'autre que nous en ville.

- Ah ok !! Alors bienvenu dans la famille ! Son sourire est radieux.

J'espère qu'il ne se souviendra jamais de ce qu'il s'est passé. Nous restons avec lui toute la journée. Sa joie de vivre fait plaisir à voir. Pendant une promenade je n'ai cessé de sentir un regard sur nous. Ce doit être les garde de monsieur Maxwell.

Nous partons et laissons Duo seul pour la nuit après l'avoir forcé à manger la "bouffe infecte de l'hosto" comme il aime le dire.

Dans le couloir nous croisons un interne qui se dirige vers la chambre de notre malade.

- Il me dit quelque chose ce type. Fais-je alors.

- Quoi ? Demande Trowa.

- Rien. Laisse tomber.

Nous rentrons à la maison et durant tout le trajet je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à cet infirmier. Je le connais ? Je l'ai déjà vu ! Mais où ? Pas à l'hôpital ça c'est sûr et certain. 

Nous entrons dans la maison. Quatre va directement voir le père de Duo dans sa chambre alors que Trowa et moi nous allons dans le salon.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Me demande le Français.

- Oh rien ! Juste une impression.

- Quel genre ?

- Un infirmier qui me dit familièrement quelque chose.

- Tu as dû le voir dans l'hôpital.

- Non il n'y avait pas de jeune infirmier comme lui avant. Juste un vieux très sympa.

- Tu devrais en parler aux gars de la sécurité au cas où.

- Hn…Oui.

Quatre arrive au moment où je me lève pour prévenir les gardes.

- Le repas est prêt.

Bon ba va falloir attendre encore un peu pour prévenir les gardes. Nous le suivons et nous dînons dans le calme, mais dans une atmosphère moins pesante que lorsque Duo était dans le coma.

Juste après le repas je fais part de mes inquiétudes au chef des gardes qui me dit de ne pas m'en faire et qu'il est étroitement surveillé. Je monte dans ma chambre pour essayer de dormir quand je me souviens du lieu où j'ai vu cet homme.

-K'so ! C'est un des hommes de mon père !

Je pars en courant et prends une des voitures dans le garage.

  


POV de Duo

  
  


Une fois seul et prêt à dormir, je repense à ce qu'il s'est passer aujourd'hui et au comportement de mon meilleur ami. C'est bizarre mais j'ai l'impression que Quatre me cache certaines choses. Il réfléchit trop avant de répondre à mes questions et le plus étrange c'est que lui et Tro n'agissent pas comme s'ils étaient ensemble. Et Heero…Pourquoi il est venu vivre chez nous ? Ses regards sur moi…Ca façon de se comporter avec moi…

- Bonsoir !

Qui c'est celui là ?! Et pourquoi il a une seringue ? Y a quoi dedans ?

- Comment vous êtes entré ?

- Et bien on ne dit plus bonjour à son vieil ami ? Allons mon petit, ne me dis pas que tu ne te souviens pas de moi ?

Il s'approche de moi et me regarde bizarrement. On dirait qu'il veut me bouffer.

- Désolé mais je ne vous connais pas ! Vous devez faire erreur.

- Hum…Tu es sûr ?

Il se met à faire glisser sa main sur mon drap et me caresse à travers le tissu.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Arrêtez !! 

Il m'empêche de crier en m'embrassant tendrement. Pourquoi ce type agit-il aussi doucement avec moi ? S'il est là pour profiter de moi, pourquoi fait-il aussi attention ? Il me caresse tout en forçant doucement le passage entre mes lèvres. Il fait glisser le drap sur mon corps pour le mettre au pied du lit. J'essaie de le repousser mais je n'ai pas assez de force pour le faire. Mais que font les gardes ? Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas arriver lorsque j'ai crié ?

Il remonte ça main en dessous de mon pyjama. Il me caresse tout le torse puis redescend vers mes cuisses. Il baise un peu le haut de mon pantalon pour dévoiler une partie de mon sexe. 

- NON !! Pas ça !!! S'il vous plaît !!!! 

Il applique un va et vient malgré mes faibles coups de poings et coups de pieds. Je gigote le plus possible pour enlever mon membre de sa main. Il me met ses doigts dans la bouche. Il les balade dans tous les recoins de ma bouche pour les humidifier. Pour les lui faire enlever, je les mords comme je peux jusqu'au sang. Il les retire et les mets devant mon intimité.

-NON PAS ENCORE !!!! Non pas encore…pas encore…

Au moment où il va insinuer ses doigts en moi la porte s'ouvre en fracas sur Heero.

- Eloigne-toi de lui ! Crie-t-il.

Son père ne bouge pas et continue même ce qu'il a commencé. Il insère un doigt en moi. Je hurle à son contact. Heero lui fonce dessus et lui donne un formidable coup de poing qui le projette à terre. Mon ami le suit et lui assène plusieurs coups avant qu'il ne se prenne un coup de genoux dans le ventre. Il suffoque.

- Comment as-tu osé te rebeller contre moi ? Tu vas le payer !! Je voulais que Duo soit le premier mais de toute évidence tu as choisi ta mort en première !

Il se lève et se bat contre mon japonais. J'essaie de me lever mais j'ai trop peur pour faire le moindre geste. Je ne peux que les regarder se battre à mort. Heero a le visage en sang et sûrement plusieurs côtes cassées. L'homme le balance contre la table de chevet. La seringue que ce type à amener tombe alors au sol. Mon ami la prend et frappe son père avec. L'injection se fait rapidement.

- NON !! Hurle le père d'Heero. Espèce d'enfoiré !! Tu es fier de toi ? Tu as maintenant du sang sur les mains !! 

- Quoi ?

- C'était un cadeau pour Duo. Pour le mener auprès de ton frère et ta sœur. Tu as mon sang sur les mains !

- Si c'est le tient alors j'en suis fier !! Au moins tu as enfin ce que tu mérites.

Il s'écroule à terre suffoquant, se crispant. Heero ne fait même plus attention à lui et se tourne vers moi. Il me rhabille et me prend dans ses bras. Je ne veux pas qu'on me touche ! Je me débats. Il est obligé de me lâcher et de me laisser sur le lit tremblant de peur.

Les gardes entrent dans ma chambre. L'un d'eux a une grande coupure sur le visage. Nous assistons tous à la mort de mon kidnappeur.

  


A suivre….

  


Voilà j'ai fini, j'espère que vous avez aimez et je veux pleins de reviews ^______^

  


@ bientôt

Cora

  



	9. chapitre 9

Base : GW

Genre, yaoi, POV de Quatre et Trowa, ooc

Couple 1+2 et 3+4

Disclamer : Ils ne sont toujours pas à moi

Note :Alors voici enfin la suite, désolé d'avoir traînée.

  
  


Merci et réponses aux reviews.

  


Azaléa : Un grand merci pour ta correction et ta review. Heero n'aura pas d'ennui puisqu'il c'est seulement défendu ^^

Fen : Merci de toujours m'encourager et voici la suite ^___________^

Akuma : Merci pour ta review, ça fait très plaisir et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre et ne t'inquiète pas je ne lâche pas.

Nicolina : Merci de continuer à m'encourager et voici enfin la suite

Syeda : Ta review ma fait très plaisir et je sais je suis méchante mais bon… Enfin merci

Poucycatt : Voici la suite et merci beaucoup

CS_S : suite demandé enfin là. Merci ^^

Luna : Alors merci beaucoup et je ne t'en veux pas pour ta review au contraire au moins tu es franche donc y a pas de problème. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

Camille-Miko : Oui je me rend compte de ce que je lui ai fais lol. Voilà la suite et j'attend ton commentaire avec impatience.

  
  


Bonne lecture ^________________^

  


La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid

Par Cora

  
  


Chapitre 9

  


POV de Quatre

  
  


Un mois est passé depuis que Duo est revenu. Son père est dans un centre de désintoxication et d'après les spécialistes, il devrait sortir dans deux mois. Duo, lui personne n'arrive à le toucher sauf moi. Il a tellement peur qu'il se défend contre tout ceux qui l'approchent. La nuit, je le console après ses cauchemars qui sont toujours les mêmes. Heero s'en veut beaucoup, il croit que tout est de sa faute. Il reste dans sa chambre à longueur de journées. Quant à Trowa, il vit maintenant chez Duo et moi je reste ici pour surveiller tout le monde. 

Après avoir fait le point sur la situation actuelle, je sors de ma chambre et me rends dans la cuisine où j'y trouve le français sur lequel j'ai complètement craqué depuis que je l'ai vu, il est tellement beau et si mystérieux.

- Ca ne va pas Quatre ? Me demande-t-il, me tirant de ce même fait de mes pensées.

-Si, si, ça. Je suis juste fatigué à cause de toutes ces nuits blanches. Répondis-je en me laissant tomber sur une chaise.

- Tu veux du thé ? Ca te détendra un peu.

- Oui !! Merci Trowa.

Il me sert donc une tasse de thé et je me mets à le contempler. J'aime beaucoup le regarder, il est tellement mignon et si sexy.

- Quatre ?

- Oui ?

- Tu es tout rouge, tu es malade ? M'interroge-t-il brusquement. 

- Non ! 

Le silence règne pendant un petit moment jusqu'à ce que je décide de le rompre.

- Trowa, je peux te poser une question ? Demandais-je hésitant.

- Bien sur.

- Comment t'es-tu retrouvé chez le père de Heero ? 

Je vois alors son visage devenir pâle même très pâle et son corps se met bientôt à trembler.

- Désolé Trowa,…

- Ce n'est pas grave ! Coupa-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

Il se prend le temps qui lui est nécessaire afin de reprendre son sang froid et commence ensuite à m'expliquer ce qui lui est arrivé : 

- A l'âge de 6 ans, j'ai assisté à la mort de mes parents parce qu'ils devaient de l'argent à ce type et comme ils n'avaient pas de quoi payé, celui-ci leur a proposé qu'ils me donnent à lui pour payer leurs dettes. Mais mes parents refusèrent immédiatement donc il les élimina et m'emmena avec lui pour assouvir ses désirs. Expliqua-t-il d'une traite. 

- Quel monstre. Murmurais-je. 

Je le regarde et sans m'en rendre compte, mes lèvres prennent les siennes. Il ne réagit pas tout de suite, mais je le sens finalement se crisper. J'interrompe alors le baiser et le regarde confus.

- Désolé, je n'aurai pas…

Je décide d'en rester là et m'enfuis loin de lui. Mes pas précipités en cet instant se dirigent vers la chambre de Duo où je rentre sans frapper puisque je sais qu'il ne me répondra même pas. Il n'est pas dans la chambre, je décide donc d'aller voir à la salle de bain. En ouvrant la porte, je stoppe net. Il est là avec un rasoir près de son poignet, si près que j'accours pour le lui enlever. J'y arrive avec bien du mal vu qu'il se défend encore plutôt bien.

- Non laissez moi mourir, j'en peux plus, je veux mourir s'il vous plaît. Dit-il en s'abandonnant dans mes bras et en y sanglotant. 

- Chut… je suis là et plus personne ne te fera du mal, je ne le permettrais pas. 

Je le berce doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme et pour finir, il s'endort dans mes bras. Après quoi, je le ramène dans son lit et le recouvre des couvertures. Je reste auprès de lui en lui serrant la main pour lui monter que je suis à ses côtés, je l'aide du mieux que je peux.

Quelques heures plus tard, il se réveille doucement et me fixe de ses beaux yeux améthystes qui on perdu tout de leur éclat de vie, de joie. Ils ne sont plus que douleur.

- Tu va mieux Duo ? Demandais-je en lui caressant la joue.

- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Me répond-t-il précipitamment en enlevant ma main.

- Tu ne dois pas mourir, il faut te battre, pense à ceux qui t'aiment ? Ils seront tous très malheureux si tu n'es plus là et… Commençais-je 

- TU CROIS QUE C'EST FACILE POUR MOI DE VIVRE COMME CA ????? S'exclama-t-il en reprenant par la suite plus calmement. J'en ai marre de ces souvenirs qui me hantent pendant la nuit, la douleur qui ne s'efface pas, je n'en peux plus, Quatre. C'en est trop. Termina-t-il en pleurant de tristesse et de douleur. 

Je le reprends dans mes bras et le berce doucement tout en lui murmurant des mots sans queue ni tête pour qu'il parvienne finalement à le calmer. La preuve est qu'il secoue légèrement la tête en essayant de me sourire.

- Et mon père comment va-t-il ? 

- Il devrait sortir dans deux mois normalement. Répondis-je en lui rendant son sourire. Pourtant le mien paraît si faux au souvenir de la scène avec Trowa.

- Quatre pourquoi es-tu si mélancolique ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

- J'ai fais une grosse connerie tout à l'heure, j'ai embrassé Trowa et je me suis enfui. Dis-je en pleurant à mon tour.

- Tu l'aimes donc à ce point ? Me demande-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras. 

Sans hésiter, j'y pleure toutes les larmes que j'ai retenues depuis tout ce mois et je lui réponds :

- Oui je l'aime Duo, à en mourir mais lui ne m'aimera jamais à cause de son passé. Il ne voudra plus jamais que je l'approche.

- Aller calme-toi, tout va s'arranger. Répliqua-t-il en essuyant mes larmes de son index. 

- Duo, promets-moi que tu te battras ? Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Quatre, j'essaierai mais je ne peux pas te le promettre. C'est tellement dur. 

- Je sais bien. Pourtant n'oublie pas, on est tous avec toi et on te soutiendra toujours.

- Merci beaucoup Quatre, ça me touche tellement. Articula-t-il avec un véritable sourire.

Je vais te laisser te reposer. Dis-je en quittant la chambre.

Sans m'en rendre compte en sortant, je fonce dans une personne qui ne m'est plus inconnue à présent. 

  


POV de Trowa

  
  


Quatre me fonce dedans et essaye de partir, mais je le retiens par le poignet. Il se calme et baisse alors la tête.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu embrasser tout à l'heure ? Questionnais-je en lui relevant la tête.

Je vis de la tristesse dans son regard et des rougeurs sur ses joues.

- Je…. Commença-t-il

- Quatre, tu n'as rien à craindre, on restera ami.

- C'est tout ce que je suis pour toi ? Demanda-t-il.

Non, tu es bien plus mais je ne saurai jamais te dire ce que j'éprouve pour toi et puis maintenant je suis sale. Je ne veux pas salir un aussi bel ange que toi.

- Réponds-moi Trowa parce qu'à mes yeux, tu es bien plus et….. aussi….je….t'aime. Termina-t-il dans un murmure.

Mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite, j'aimerais tant le prendre dans mes bras mais je ne peux pas.

- Quatre, je ne peux pas, je suis sale.

-Je m'en fous de ça. Je t'aime et je veux vivre ma vie avec toi. Je connais ton passé, mais je te promets que je ne ferai jamais rien qui puisse te déplaire, mais je t'en pris ne me rejette pas. Dit-il en se jetant dans mes bras.

- Quatre, si tu savais comme je t'aime mais j'ignore si je te mérite vraiment.

- Baka [1] 

Il approche ses lèvres des miennes et m'embrasse doucement, je réponds à son baiser. On ne se sépare cette fois qu'à bout de souffle.

- Je t'aime. Me murmure-t-il à l'oreille.

- Moi aussi mon ange. 

- Je vous dérange pas, j'espère. Demande une voix timide derrière nous.

Nous nous retournons vivement et voyons Duo nous sourire doucement.

- Duo ! S'exclame Quatre rouge pivoine.

- Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête Quat-Chan ? Je ne vais pas me moquer, tu sais, et puis, vous formez un très beau couple.

Je souris à cette remarque, enlace mon ange et dis :

- C'est mon ange et celui qui l'approche aura à faire à moi.

- Je n'en doute pas. Me répond Duo.

On se dirige vers la cuisine et nous y préparons le souper. Duo est assis et fixe un point invisible pendant que Quatre et moi préparons des pizzas. 

Une fois dans le four, nous allons dans le salon et parlons un peu de tout et n'importe quoi. Peu de temps après, Heero rentre dans le salon et s'arrête en voyant Duo rire avec nous.

- Duo ? Dit-il avec étonnement.

Il lui fait face et lui adresse un petit sourire.

- Tu as vu un fantôme ? La tête que tu tires.

- Je suis content que tu ailles mieux. Reprend-t-il. 

Juste à ce moment, j'entends un " ding ", je vais dans la cuisine et sors les pizzas en criant :

- A table !

Duo est le premier arrivé et se jette sur les pizzas, les autres arrivent et se mettent à table. Je m'assois à côté de mon ange et sers la deuxième pizza. Nous mangeons de bon train. La soirée se passe très bien. Minuit sonne et nous filons tous dans notre chambre où nous remarquons Quatre et moi que Duo, nous a fais une surprise. Il nous à mis dans la même chambre où se trouve une grand lit. Quatre est déjà dessus, mais il semble inquiet.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- J'ai peur qu'il refasse des cauchemars.

Je m'approche de lui et le prends dans mes bras.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne lui arrivera rien et puis, tu dois récupérer tes nuits. Alors dors mon ange.

Nous nous endormons ainsi, tous les deux, pour une bonne nuit de sommeil.

  


A SUIVRE….

  


Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé. J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience.

A la prochaine

Cora

[1] Je sais c'est Heero qui dis ça normalement ^^

  



	10. chapitre 10

Titre : La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.  
  
Auteur : Par Yami.  
  
Base : GW  
  
Genre : Yaoi, POV de Heero, Duo, Trowa et Quatre, tristounet ;___________ ;  
  
Couple : 1+2 et 3+4+3  
  
Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi !!! Je les voudrais bien pour mon anniversaire mais je ne rêve pas trop  
  
Merci et réponses aux reviews :  
  
Aza : Voilà enfin la suite. Merci de toujours m'encourager et merci pour ta correction  
  
Akuma : Désolé d'avoir mis du temps mais j'étais complètement bloqué, j'espère que ça te plaira ^__________^  
  
Carina D : Merci beaucoup et voilà la suite  
  
Poucycatt : Pour savoir si ça va s'arranger je te demande encore d'être patiente mais en attendant voici la suite et encore merci  
  
Syeda : Suite demandée la voici avec beaucoup de retard mais elle est enfin là et j'espère que tu me laissera ton avis  
  
Nicolina : Coupinou, je te remercie beaucoup de m'encourager à continuer à écrire et j'espère que tu aimera ce chapitre ci  
  
Luna 11 : Je suis super contente que ça t'ai plu et que ce chapitre ne sera pas trop nul. J'attend ton avis avec impatience.  
  
Fen : Merci pour ta review et voilà la suite ^________^  
  
Note 1 : Désolée d'avoir pris autant de temps mais j'étais en panne d'inspiration.  
  
Note 2 : Un grand merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé une review pour « Révélation » Je vous aimeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
  
Sur ce bonne lecture ^__________________^  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapitre 10  
  
POV de Quatre.  
  
J'émerge doucement de mon sommeil, je tiens Trowa dans mes bras. Il ressemble à un ange, il a l'air si paisible.  
  
Brusquement, je le vois ouvrir les yeux, il a dû sentir un regard sur lui. Il sursaute légèrement mais doucement je lui caresse la joue en lui disant tendrement :  
  
_ Je ne te ferai jamais de mal.  
  
Il se détend alors et je l'embrasse doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer. Il répond timidement à mon baiser. On se sépare à bout de souffle et je lui souris doucement.  
  
_ Tu as bien dormi ? Demandais-je.  
  
_ Oui, je me sentais bien dans tes bras. J'avais l'impression que rien ne pouvais m'arriver. Répondit-il alors que des rougeurs apparaissaient soudainement sur ses joues.  
  
_ Je t'aime Trowa et jamais, je ne te quitterais. Mais malheureusement, je crois que nous ne pourrons pas profiter de ce moment agréable bien longtemps, il faudrait qu'on se lève pour aller déjeuner.  
  
Tandis qu'il acquiesce, nous allons prendre une douche chacun dans sa chambre.  
  
------------  
  
POV de Duo.  
  
Je suis réveillé depuis plus d'une heure et je n'ai toujours pas bougé de mon lit, j'ai encore fais des cauchemars. Cependant, je me décide tout de même à me lever et à aller prendre une douche.  
  
Dans la salle de bains, je regarde mon reflet dans le miroir, on dirait un vrai fantôme. Soudain, je revois des flashs de ce moment passé avec ce type. Ce qui me dégoûte le plus c'est que j'aimais ces sensations, que j'en voulais toujours plus.  
  
Ca s'arrête, mes sombres pensées s'effacent peu à peu et je fini par frapper le miroir devant moi qui se brise. Les morceaux de verres entre dans mon poignet mais je m'en moque. Je me laisse glisser doucement contre le mur et y sanglote.  
  
------------  
  
POV de Heero.  
  
J'entends du bruit dans la chambre de Duo et je m'y précipite pour voir ce qui se passe. Une fois arrivé je frappe mais personne me répond, je décide finalement d'entrer. La pièce est vide mais un bruit venant de la salle de bain attire mon attention, j'y entre et je stoppe net devant ce spectacle. Duo est là pleurant et du sang s'écoule doucement de son poignet.  
  
Je m'approche lentement et l'appelle :  
  
_ Duo ?  
  
_ Va-t-en ! Répond-t-il.  
  
Je ne l'écoute pas et le prends dans mes bras, il me repousse automatiquement violemment.  
  
_ Lâche moi ! S'écrit-il.  
  
Je n'insiste pas et je m'en vais chercher Quatre qui doit être dans la cuisine et je lui explique ce qui vient de se passer. Il s'en va le rejoindre et je vais dans le salon et m'affale sur le sofa. Qu'aurais-je bien pu faire pour l'aider ? Apparemment, il n'accepte pas ma présence, seul Quatre à le droit de l'approcher sans qu'il ne soit repoussé comme je l'ai été.  
  
------------  
  
POV de Quatre.  
  
Je rejoins Duo dans la salle de bain et le prends doucement dans mes bras, il se laisse faire. Tout doucement je lui prends le poignet et avec une pince à épiler, je lui enlève précautionneusement les morceaux de verre avant que cela ne s'infecte. Il ne dit rien mais sanglote toujours. Dès que j'ai fini, je me lève et me saisis du désinfectant afin de soigner sa plaie. Une fois terminé, nous allons dans sa chambre où je l'allonge sur son lit dans lequel il s'endort immédiatement. Rien qu'avoir son état, je peux dire qu'il n'a pas dormi de la nuit. Ainsi je décide de rester à son chevet.  
  
------------  
  
POV de Trowa.  
  
Pendant que Quatre est avec Duo, je rejoins Heero qui est dans le salon. J' m'installe à ses côtés et j'attends qu'il parle le premier.  
  
_ Il m'a rejeté. . . Commença-t-il. Je voulais juste l'aider.  
  
_ Je sais bien Heero mais comprend-le, il a du mal à s'en remettre.  
  
_ Je sais bien mais j'ai l'impression que jamais je n'aurais ma chance et que c'est un amour impossible. Je hais mon père pour tout ça.  
  
Tout d'un coup, il commence à pleurer et n'y tenant plus je le prends doucement dans mes bras dans l'espoir de pouvoir le réconforter. J'entends Quatre qui descend mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je lâche Heero. Quatre me sourit tristement, je sais bien qu'il ne m'en veut pas de tenir Heero dans mes bras.  
  
Après un moment, ce dernier se calme et tente de s'expliquer :  
  
_ Désolé de m'être laissé aller, dit-il. Je vais tout faire pour l'aider et j'espère qu'un jour il acceptera ma présence auprès de lui.  
  
Il se lève et monte dans sa chambre, je rejoins Quatre qui est dans la cuisine et je le vois complètement anéanti. Je m'approche de lui et le tiens doucement dans mes bras. Il se laisse aller à mon étreinte.  
  
_ Duo ne va pas bien et j'ai peur que pour finir il ne fasse une bêtise. Dit-il tristement.  
  
_ Je suis sûr que ça va aller ! Répondis-je en le berçant comme un bébé.  
  
------------  
  
POV de Heero.  
  
Je reste dans ma chambre toute la soirée et Quatre a été obligé de me monter le souper. Je n'arrête pas de penser à Duo, de mes sentiments envers lui. J'aimerais tant que toute cette histoire n'ai jamais eue lieu. Minuit sonne et je décide d'aller me coucher en espérant que Duo aille mieux et sur cette pensée je m'endors.  
  
Quelques temps après, je me réveille doucement et je regarde l'heure, 9h30. Je décide qu'il est temps de me lever, je prend vite une bonne douche, m'habille et sors de ma chambre pour aller déjeuner.  
  
En entrant dans la cuisine, je ne vois que Trowa.  
  
_ Où est Quatre ? Demandais-je surpris.  
  
_ Il est dans la chambre de Duo avec Sally qui est en train de l'examiner. Me répondit-il.  
  
_ Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Questionnais-je en espérant que ça ne sois rien de grave.  
  
_ Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il a de la fièvre.  
  
Instantanément, je suis rassuré, je monte au premier et vais aux nouvelles. En arrivant devant sa porte Sally en sort et me fait un petit sourire :  
  
_ Ne t'inquiète pas Heero, il n'a qu'un peu de fièvre. D'ici deux ou trois jours, il sera à nouveau en pleine forme.  
  
_ Merci beaucoup Sally.  
  
_ C'est bon ! Je dois vous laisser, j'ai d'autres patients à voir.  
  
Et sans un mot de plus, elle s'en va.  
  
Je frappe ensuite doucement à la porte et j'entends un léger « entrer ». Sans plus attendre, j'entre et referme la porte derrière moi.  
  
Je m'approche de lui et m'assois sur le bord du lit.  
  
_ Ca va Quatre tu as l'air complètement fatigué ? Demandais-je en voyant sa mine.  
  
_ Je n'ai pas bien dormi et depuis que je suis levé, je veille sur Duo. En attendant que Sally arrive j'ai fais ce que j'ai pu pour faire tomber sa température. Me répondit-il les yeux rivé sur Duo toujours inconscient.  
  
_ Tu veux que je te remplace ?  
  
_ Je ne sais pas trop, il peut se réveiller et. . . .  
  
_ Quatre s'il te plait ! Si il y a un problème, je t'appellerai.  
  
Je le vois réfléchir et finir par acquiescer, me laissant seul avec Duo.  
  
Je m'installe sur la chaise qui vient d'être abandonnée et regarde Duo de tout mon soul. Je ne devrais pas faire ça mais c'est la première fois que je suis aussi près de lui sans être rejeté.  
  
------------  
  
POV de Quatre.  
  
Après les avoir laissé, je descends rejoindre Trowa qui est dans la cuisine. Je m'écroule sur une des chaises et murmure doucement et tristement :  
  
_ J'espère que toute cette histoire va finir, je suis triste pour eux deux.  
  
_ Aller ! Il faut laisser faire le temps. Répondit Trowa en mettant ses bras autour de mon cou.  
  
_ Je t'aime Trowa, ne m'abandonne pas.  
  
_ Je t'aime aussi et jamais je ne te laisserai. Tu es mon ange, celui qui m'a monter que ma vie n'était pas que souffrance et je suis sur que Duo le remarquera aussi et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.  
  
A suivre  
  
Voilà j'ai fini ! J'espère que vous avez aimez. J'attend vos reviews avec impatience.  
  
Bisous  
  
Yami 


	11. Chapitre11

Auteur: Yami ni hikari  
  
Genre: Yaoi, romance, POV de Heero, Duo, et Zechs  
  
Couple: 3+4+3 et 1+2 et 2-1 (pour le moment)  
  
Disclamer: Les persos ne m'appartienne pas * Snif *  
  
Note: Merci à Aza pour ses corrections ^_^  
  
Maintenant réponses au reviews:  
  
Caro: Merci ^^ Ne t'inquiète pas bientôt ils ne souffriront plus ^^  
  
Yuna Chan 02: Pour savoir s'ils seront ensembles, il faut lire ce chapitre tu auras peut être le début de ta réponse ^^  
  
Kitana_maxwell: Merci ma coupine et voilà la suite  
  
Chris 52: J'espère que ce chapitre te conviendra ^^  
  
Raziel: Voici la suite.  
  
Poucycatt: Encore merci de toujours être là pour m'encourager et j'espère que t sera encore là pour ce chapitre^^  
  
Shany: Merci et maintenant place au chapitre  
  
Akuma: Voilà j'ai enfin réussi à le terminer ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira ^^  
  
Chiteelfie: Voilà j'espère que tu es toujours accro de cette fic?? Merci pour tes encouragements  
  
Fèn: Voilà la suite et j'espère que tu me donneras ton avis ;;;^^  
  
Satsuki: Un grand merci pour toutes ces reviews ^^  
  
Shaar-luna: Merci beaucoup et j'espère que tu seras contente de ce chapitre ^____^  
  
Lylio: Alors je n'ai pas prévu de mettre Wuffy dans mon histoire désolé mais j'espère que tu continueras quand même à la lire ^^  
  
Jason-d: Merci et j'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre ci  
  
Vivianne: Je suis contente que tu as aimé et continue de m'encourager ^^  
  
Armelle: Merci et voilà le chapitre tant attendu ^^ Pour ce qui est de la fin on verra bien ^^  
  
Nicolina: Coupinou merci beaucoup pour tous ces encouragements, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.  
  
Amina: Merci pour tes reviews et voici enfin la suite ^_______^  
  
Azalea: Merci beaucoup pour ta review et de toujours m'encourager à écrire. ^^  
  
Chapitre 11.  
  
POV de Heero  
  
Il fait déjà nuit et pourtant je reste auprès de Duo, je veille sur son sommeil qui semble paisible. Quatre a dû m'apporter mes repas parce que je refuse de laisser Duo une minute tout seul. Je serre sa main dans la mienne et lui murmure doucement à quel point je l'aime et que j'espère qu'un jour il me fera confiance. Je lui dis à que je suis désolé de ce que mon père lui a fait et que je regrette de l'avoir mené à lui. Tout doucement je commence à lui caresser les cheveux, ils sont si doux et si soyeux.  
  
Mais soudain, il ouvre les yeux et remarque seulement quelques instants plus tard que je le fixe. En conséquent, il se recule vivement en hurlant de ne pas le toucher. Quatre alerté par le bruit, débarque rapidement dans la chambre et me conseille de sortir immédiatement. Je suis son conseil et retrouve Trowa en bas qui me regarde. Je m'assois sur un fauteuil et soupir doucement.  
  
- Il a encore eu peur, n'est ce pas? Demande Trowa en s'asseyant à mes côtés.  
  
-Oui!  
  
-Aller ne désespère pas, je suis sûr....  
  
Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un coup de sonnette retenti. Quelques instants plus tard un homme d'une vingtaine d'années fait son apparition suivie de Quatre.  
  
-Les amis, je vous présente Zechs. Dit Quatre.  
  
- Enchanter! Répliqua Trowa ainsi que moi-même en chœur.  
  
- Voici Heero et Trowa.  
  
-Bonjour. Dit-il.  
  
- Zechs est le cousin de Duo et il est venu l'aider!! Expliqua l'Arabe.  
  
- D'ailleurs je vais y aller, je veux le voir.  
  
Et il part en nous laissant tous les trois dans le salon.  
  
- Zechs est un psychologue et c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de venir. Dit Notre petit blond.  
  
- Mais Duo va croire que...  
  
-Non Zechs n'est pas ici en tant que psy, c'est surtout le cousin de Duo...  
  
POV de Duo  
  
Il n'y a que quelques minutes que Quatre m'ait laissé que je me sens déjà perdu, je ne comprends plus rien, à mon réveil, IL était là mais que faisait-il là??? Pourquoi j'ai toujours peur de lui???  
  
"Je vais te dire pourquoi, moi. C'est à cause de lui que tu as subi tout ça, toutes ces tortures".  
  
En attendant tout cela je commence à pleurer à chaudes larmes et je me recroqueville sur moi-même. J'entends alors la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer ensuite, je relève la tête pour voir qui est entré.  
  
-Zechs!!  
  
Et je me jette dans ses bras pour y pleurer de tout mon soul, je sais qu'avec lui, je ne risque rien, il ne me fera pas de mal.  
  
-Oh!! Duo. S'exclame le blond.  
  
Pendant plusieurs minutes il me console et petit à petit mes pleurs se tarirent.  
  
-Ca va mieux Duo? Demanda Zechs apparemment très inquiet.  
  
J'acquiesce doucement la tête de haut en bas. Ile me rallonge sur le lit et je me laisse aller.  
  
-Repose-toi, je reviendrai tout à l'heure.  
  
-D'accord.Murmurais-je avant de sombrer encore une fois dans le pays des rêves.  
  
POV de Zechs  
  
Je sors de la chambre et je redescends rejoindre les autres, le voir dans cet état me fait mal. Une fois dans le salon, je demande à Quatre et Trowa de me laisser avec Heero. Ce dernier ne me regarde pas et sans qu'il ne s'y attende, je lui relève le menton et lui demande ce qu'il s'est passé:  
  
Il commence son récit et plus il raconte, plus il commence à pleurer. A la fin, il éclate complètement en sanglots et mécaniquement je le prends dans mes bras et le rassure.  
  
-Tout est de ma faute mais je ne voulais pas je vous le jure. Hurle-t-il.  
  
- Je sais bien, aller calme-toi! Tout va s'arranger! Dis-je.  
  
Il sèche ses larmes et me sourit. Je lui explique:  
  
- On va l'aider! On va tous s'y mettre et tu verras tout va s'arranger.  
  
- D'accord! Répondit Heero en souriant légèrement.  
  
Nous rejoignons les autres et je leur demande:  
  
-Quatre va chercher duo, on va aller faire un tour à la plage. -D'accord! Répondit systématiquement celui-ci en quittant la cuisine.  
  
POV de Duo  
  
Je suis dans mon lit, il n'y a que quelques minutes que je me suis réveillé. J'entends quelqu'un frapper à la porte.  
  
-Entrer!  
  
-Duo habilles-toi, on va aller faire un tour!! Dit mon meilleur ami.  
  
- Je n'en ai pas envie. Répondis-je.  
  
- Aller lève-toi, il fait super beau dehors. S'exprima-t-il en ouvrant les tentures.  
  
Le soleil m'éblouie quelques instants, cela fait si longtemps que je ne suis pas sorti.  
  
- Aller debout!!!! Me dit-il encore une fois.  
  
- Aller Duo viens avec nous!! Reprit Zechs en entrant dans la chambre.  
  
- Ca te fera du bien!!Continua-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras et en me mettant debout.  
  
-D'accord, je vais aller prendre une douche et j'arrive! Répondis-je en allant à la salle de bain.  
  
Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, j'en sors les cheveux mouillés et une brosse à la main.  
  
-Tu veux un coup de main! Me demande gentiment Zechs.  
  
-Oui je veux bien. Lui dis-je en lui tendant la brosse.  
  
Il commence à démêler les mèches une par une, tout doucement pour ne pas me faire mal. Une fois terminé, il me les tresse.  
  
-Voilà!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Merci beaucoup.  
  
-Aller viens maintenant les autres nous attendent.  
  
Nous quittons donc la chambre et rejoignons les autres dans le hall.  
  
- On y va? Demande Quatre.  
  
Tout le monde acquiesce et nous voilà partis sur la route pour aller à la plage. Je jette un regard à tout le monde et puis il se pose sur Heero, en le voyant j'ai l'impression de voir son père mais je sais bien qu'il est mort, pourtant c'est plus fort que moi. Je tremble légèrement et Zechs qui se trouve à côté de moi me murmure:  
  
-Duo, Heero ne te fera rien alors ne t'inquiète pas  
  
Je me détends, suite à ces paroles et nous continuons notre route.  
  
POV de Heero  
  
J'ai senti le regard de Duo et quand je me suis retourné j'ai vu qu'il tremblait mais Zechs l'a rassuré tout de suite.  
  
Nous sommes enfin sur a plage et nous trouvons assez vite une place. Nous nous asseyons tous et commençons à parler un peu de tout jusqu'à ce que je dise:  
  
- Et si on allait se baigner??  
  
Je vois Trowa et Duo se tendre en même temps. Trowa prend la parole et nous dit:  
  
- Je vais rentrer, ça me rappelle des souvenirs que je préfère oublier.  
  
Quatre le prend alors dans ses bras et lui murmure des mots doux, il finit par se détendre. Quant à Duo, Zechs l'a à son tour pris dans ses bras et le berce jusqu'à ce que ses tremblements cessent.  
  
-Je suis désolé, j'ai encore fait une gaffe comme d'habitude. Dis-je en baissant la tête.  
  
-Non. Répond Duo.  
  
Je relève vite la tête et je le regarde.  
  
- Heero, tu ne sais pas tout ce qui s'est passé quand on était avec ton père. Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir. M'expliqua-t-il.  
  
J'acquiesce et ne dis plus rien, sachant éperdument que mon silence sera le plus favorable dans ce genre de situation. Voyant le malaise qui s'est installé, Zechs prend la parole.  
  
Trowa, Duo. Dit-il. J'aimerais que vous restiez avec nous, je voudrais que vous oubliez tous vos problèmes l'espace d'une journée et que vous en profitiez pour vous amuser un peu.  
  
Les deux bruns acceptèrent sans se faire prier davantage et c'est ainsi qu'une belle journée débuta.  
  
Bien entendu, ils restèrent un long moment ensembles, installés sur la plage, en train de parler de choses et d'autres. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Quatre vienne auprès d'eux pour les obliger à venir le rejoindre, lui et les autres.  
  
Allez, venez un peu vous baigner avec nous ! Juste retirer vos chaussures et venir au bord de l'eau ?  
  
Duo jette un coup d'œil à Trowa à ce moment là qui semble accepter l'invitation de Quatre de les rejoindre. Tous deux se lèvent donc et se dirigent vers nous.  
  
POV de Duo  
  
Quatre a raison, ça ne sert à rien de rester à part des autres, de plus, je commence à m'ennuyer. Voyant Trowa se lever, j'en fais de même et nous suivons Quatre jusqu'au bord de l'eau où tous semblent vraiment bien s'amuser. Même Zechs qui d'habitude reste calme, prend plaisir à lancer de l'eau sur tout le monde.  
  
Nous restons ainsi plus de deux heures jusqu'à ce qu'une idée me passe par la tête.  
  
Et si on allait manger une glace ? Demandais-je.  
  
Ils me regardèrent d'un air surpris avant que mon cousin ne s'avance vers moi avec un sourire.  
  
Je suis heureux de t'entendre dire ça. On y va ? D'accord.  
  
Ainsi, nous allons acheter des crèmes que nous finissons par manger ensemble dans la joie et la bonne humeur tout en marchant le long de la côte.  
  
Cependant, je m'aperçois rapidement que le soleil commence déjà à se coucher petit à petit et bientôt il nous éclaire de sa lueur orangée.  
  
Je voudrais un peu me promener seul, dis-je juste dans l'intention de me retrouver avec moi-même.  
  
Zechs m'observe un moment, puis accepte, comprenant mon intérêt.  
  
Va-y! Mais ne traîne pas trop, nous n'allons pas tarder à rentrer. D'accord, merci.  
  
Et durant plusieurs minutes, je me balade sur le sable resté légèrement chaud de part le beau temps que nous ayons eu toute cette journée. Du moins jusqu'à ce que je décide de m'installer sur le haut d'un rochet afin d'avoir une meilleure vue sur la mer.  
  
C'est alors que tout se passe vite.  
  
Je savais que tu viendrais ici.  
  
Cette voix, c'était celle de Heero bien sûr.  
  
Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de bien te connaître.  
  
Et il sourit comme pour me rassurer. M'avait-il donc suivi ? Je m'empresse de lui poser la question.  
  
Heero ? Oui ? Tu m'as suivi ? Depuis le début... je l'avoue...  
  
Un court silence passe entre nous deux, mais je m'empresse de le briser.  
  
Pourquoi ? Demandais-je.  
  
Il hésite avant de me répondre, apparemment pris à ses réflexions.  
  
Je voulais qu'on parle. Finit-il par dire. Parler ? Mais je n'ai rien à te dire ! Duo... on ne peut tout de même pas continuer comme ça. Je sais qu'à me voir tu repenses à mon père et à tout ce qu'il a pu te faire, mais ne me puni pas à sa place. Je sais, j'ai mes responsabilités dans cette histoire... mais... Je suis désolé, oublie ça ! S'interrompit-il brusquement.  
  
Aucun de nous deux ne parle durant un moment, je me mis alors à réfléchir à ces paroles C'est vrai qu'à le voir, l'image de son père me revient en mémoire, mais je dois bien me dire que ce n'est pas lui. Je lui en veux un peu, oui. Malgré tout, ne serait-il pas temps d'essayer de mettre fin au passé, bien que l'on n'oublie pas de mauvais souvenirs comme ça ?  
  
Je crois que tu as raison... Quoi ! ? S'exclame-t-il surpris. Apparemment, il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Je ne veux pas te rendre responsable des agissements de ton père, tu ne mérites pas ma haine. Duo... Allez, on rejoint les autres ? Demandais-je en lui tendant la main qu'il prit en me regardant, toujours sous le choc. Oui...  
  
-----------  
  
Ainsi ce passa notre journée, je ne suis pas prêt de l'oublier Tant de joies que je n'ai plus connu depuis si longtemps ! Et il faut bien dire que ça fait du bien de revivre ça. En plus, je suis décidée à faire une croix sur le passé et à mieux accepter Heero, je ne peux pas non plus lui en vouloir éternellement.  
  
POV de Heero.  
  
Je suis heureux que Duo accepte enfin de me parler. Certes, ce n'est pas grand chose, mais ça me fait tellement plaisir. J'espère juste que ça continuera sur cette voix. Cette journée nous a vraiment fait du bien à tous et pour la première fois, je crois que nous allons très bien dormir.  
  
J'éteins donc la lumière le sourire aux lèvres et le cœur empli d'espoirs.  
  
A suivre...  
  
Enfin voici la suite. Content??? Je sais je suis en retard mais je n'étais pas très inspirée. Gomen Sinon j'espère que ça vous plaira et j'espère avoir des commentaires bon ou mauvais  
  
@ bientôt Yami 


	12. Note de l'auteur

Petite note de l'auteur  
  
Ce n'est pas un chapitre comme vous pouvez le voir  
  
Juste un mot pour vous dire que je suis vraiment bloquée pour cette fic.  
  
Gomen pour ceux qui attendent la suite de cette fic.  
  
Ne vous inquiétez pas je ne l'abandonne pas  
  
Ceux qui auraient des idées à me proposer, ne vous gênez pas, si ça tombe ça m'aidera beaucoup qui sait  
  
A la prochaine et ne désespérez pas  
  
Yami ni hikari 


End file.
